


Trainer Adam

by KittyPasta



Category: Good Omens (TV), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcremie - Freeform, Crepa, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fairy Aziraphale, Fairy-type Pokemon, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Poison-type Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Seviper - Freeform, Slurpuff, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), adam young - Freeform, applin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 17,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyPasta/pseuds/KittyPasta
Summary: Adam es un chico de once años que sale de su pueblo natal, Tadfield, para iniciar su viaje como entrenador pokémon. Está acompañado por su amigo de la infancia, un Slurpuff llamado Aziraphale. Después de presenciar como un mal entrenador abandona a su Seviper de nombre Crowley, Adam lo captura y lo une a su equipo. Crowley cae enamorado enseguida de Aziraphale, pero el tierno tipo hada no parece percatarse de ello...AU de Good Omens basado en el mundo de Pokémon.





	1. Capítulo 1.

Adam estaba encantado con poder realizar su primer viaje pokémon. La región Galar era inmensa y no veía la hora de recorrerla toda, tener batallas, capturar pokémon y desafiar al alto mando. Con confianza sacó una pokéball y dejó que su Slurpuff saliera de ella para oler el aire fresco.

-Hoy empieza nuestro viaje así que quiero que camines a mi lado, Zira. ¿Estás contento con eso?

Aziraphale había sido su primer pokémon desde que era un pequeño Swirlix y lo rescatara del ataque de unos gamberros. Era sin duda un hermoso ejemplar, de ojos entusiastas, que haciendo honor a su raza tenía el olfato y el paladar más fino a la hora de los dulces. Su madre lo había provisto de muchos bocadillos para su primera etapa del viaje, así que sacó uno de su mochila y se lo dio a Zira.

-Vamos a tomar la ruta 1 para viajar hasta la siguiente ciudad, Zira. ¿Estás listo?

Aziraphale asintió entusiasmado y siguió a su querido entrenador sin quejarse, deseoso de mostrarle como había mejorado en batalla. Tras un par de días Adam ya contaba con un equipo de cinco pokémon y había ganado varios combates amistosos, por lo que ninguno temió ante el desafío de un entrenador adolescente, que en cuanto los vio los abordó con arrogancia.

-Un tipo hada no es rival para mi Seviper. ¡Ve, Crowley!- ordenó el joven liberando a su enorme pokémon serpiente, el cual cayó al suelo con un siseo furioso y congeló a Aziraphale en su sitio.

"Oye, Adam, ¡haz un cambio o me matará!" pensó Zira al ver a su enorme rival abalanzarse sobre él para derrotarlo de un solo mordisco. Adam sin embargo aseguró que confiaba en él, y no efectuó un cambio.

-Vamos, Zira, ¡usa atracción!

-¡Ja! Eso no te servirá, mi Crowley también es un macho así que no se verá afectado por ese ataque!- se burló su rival con seguridad. Pero Crowley, al ver de cerca al bonito Slurpuff de ojos azules, se congeló en su sitio y empezó a balancearse como hipnotizado. Llevaba mucho tiempo combatiendo y no recordaba haber conocido otro pokémon como ese, de tanta belleza, y tanta inocencia. Desoyendo las órdenes de su entrenador, Crowley se acercó a Aziraphale hasta tenerlo a pocos centímetros y susurró, con vergüenza:

-Eres muy lindo... ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Qué?- musitó Aziraphale sonriendo como idiota sin entender por qué el enorme ofidio no acababa con él tal y como su furioso humano le estaba ordenando.

-Eres muy esponjoso y bonito, y hueles a dulce. ¿Quieres que te regale una baya?

-¡Crowley, eres un inútil!- chilló el adolescente al ver a su pokémon absorto con el hada fofa de su contrincante, y sin miramientos arrojó su pokeball al suelo y la rompió.- ¡No me sirve un pokémon raro que se deja seducir por otro de su mismo sexo! Adiós. ¡Buscaré un Seviper más fuerte que un bicho raro como tú!

-Pero qué tipo desalmado... ¿cómo puede librarse así de su compañero?- comentó Adam indignado acercándose al Seviper y dándose cuenta que tenía la vista clavada en Zira, como si nada más le importara.- ¿De verdad te gusta mi amigo, eh? Es un poco raro, pero... no veo que sea malo. Zira, ¿tú que opinas?

Aziraphale observó a su entrenador, y luego de nuevo al Seviper llamado Crowley. No parecía para nada triste por el cruel abandono de su amo, pero si parecía inquieto en cuanto lo vio alejarse. ¿De verdad se había enamorado de él aunque ambos eran machos?

-¿Vas a irte?- le preguntó Crowley lastimero.

-Debo seguir viaje con mi entrenador... pero... ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?- propuso tímidamente, a lo que Crowley contestó siseando con gran alegría, acercándose a Adam y dándole golpecitos con la cabeza. Adam sonrió y sacó su última pokeball vacía, atrapándolo de nuevo. A los pocos segundos, sin embargo, Crowley se salió solo y volvió junto a Zira para rodearlo cariñosamente, haciendo que el pequeño tipo hada se sonrojara.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, los dos viajarán libres si quieren... ¡Crowley, bienvenido al grupo! No te preocupes que yo no te abandonaré, nunca. Seremos mejores amigos por siempre.

........................................................................................................................

Si alguien leyó esto pero no está tan al tanto del mundo pokémon, les dejo unas pequeñas aclaraciones:

La región de Galar pertenece a la octava generación de juegos de Pokémon, Espada y Escudo. Decidí elegirla porque Galar está basada en Gran Bretaña, algo más que apropiado para un fanfic de Good Omens. Dichos juegos saldrán a la venta en noviembre de 2019.

Slurpuff es un pokémon tipo hada suave y esponjoso, famoso por su fino olfato y paladar para los dulces. Seviper es un pokémon serpiente de tipo veneno famoso por haber sido uno de los pokémon de Jessie en el animé. Normalmente los tipo hada y los tipo veneno no se llevarían bien, pero hey, esto es amor.

Atracción es un movimiento que hace que el pokémon rival se enamore del tuyo, y por lo tanto no pueda atacar. No funciona con pokémon del mismo sexo, así que técnicamente Crowley no debió verse afectado al recibirlo. De hecho, no se enamoró de Zira por culpa de ese ataque: fue simplemente cosa del destino.

Sé que el "romance" entre dos pokémon puede sonar extraño, y más si son de distinta raza, pero recuerden que yo solo escribo fluffy y por lo tanto es una garantía de que el fanfic se mantendrá inocente. En realidad, en el animé han pasado cosas mucho más locas: por ejemplo, el Meowth del Equipo Rocket se enamoró de un Purrloin (un pokémon gato tipo siniestro) creyendo que era hembra y resultó ser macho. Así de bizarro como suena.

Gran parte de este fanfic será a través de diálogos, pero les aseguro que puede entenderse lo más bien igual. Espero que lo disfruten.


	2. Capítulo 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de los diez primeros diálogos de Trainer Adam. Zira y Crowley acompañan a su entrenador Adam por la región de Galar, viviendo todo tipo de aventuras y conociendo a todo tipo de amigos nuevos.

Zira: Mira todas estas bayas tan ricas... ¿No quieres una, Crowley? ^_^

Crowley: No, cómelas tú que son tus favoritas.

Zira: De acuerdo. ¡Buen provecho para mí, entonces!

Crowley: Nuestro entrenador sí que es generoso, ¿verdad? Para regalar tanta comida...

Zira: ¡Oh, pero estas bayas no me las dio Adam, fue Lucifer!

Crowley: ¿Lucifer? ¿Ese Houndoom del centro pokemon? :)

Zira: Sí, ese mismo... ¿Mh? Crowley, ¿a dónde vas?

Crowley: Ahora vuelvo, solo debo ajustar cuentas con cierto perro muerto o___o

...............................................................................................................................

(Contexto: Adam conversa con una entrenadora amiga suya en el parque)

Pepper: Oye, ¿No tienes miedo que tu Seviper le haga daño a Aziraphale?

Adam (riendo fuerte): ¿Crowley? ¿Hacerle daño a Zira?

Pepper: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? He oído que los tipo veneno pueden ser muy agresivos con los tipo hada. ¿No te preocupa su seguridad?

Adam (risueño): Voltea, míralos y dime si debería estar preocupado.

Pepper (voltea y ve a Crowley arrancando florecitas de un cantero para dárselas a Aziraphale con una mirada embobada): ...............

Adam: ¿Y? ☺

Pepper: Retiro todo lo dicho. 😐

..............................................................................................................................

Crowley: ¿A dónde estamos yendo, Zira?

Aziraphale: A la guardería pokémon a recoger a Polución, la Weezing de Adam.

(En la guardería)

Adam: Hola, Polución, ¿me extrañaste? ¿Cómo estás?

Encargada: Su Weezing está perfectamente, jovencito, y ha subido ocho niveles. Solo un detalle... ha aparecido este huevo, creemos que le gustaría tenerlo.

Adam: ¡Oh, por Arceus! Y... ¿con quién lo tuvo?

Encargada (ruborizada): Al parecer con uno de nuestros Dittos, ése de allá.

Aziraphale: Hola, yo soy Zira, ¿tú como te llamas?

Ditto (transformándose en un Slurpuff): Me llamo Zeus, baby 😎

Crowley: 😱😱😱

Aziraphale: ¿Crowley, estás bien?

Crowley: ¡¡TÚ, CLON FALLIDO DE MEW, ALÉJATE DE MI PUFFY ZIRA AHORA!!

..................................................................................................................................

Enfermera Joy: Lo siento, Adam, tu Seviper Crowley parece muy desanimado... se niega a que Chansey lo cure...

Adam: Oh, cielos... ¿Me permite intentar algo?

Enfermera Joy: Claro, pasa por favor.

(En la sala de recuperación)

Crowley (triste): hisssss... sssss...

Adam: Aziraphale, ¡usa beso dulce en Crowley!

Enfermera Joy: ¿Qué? ¡Pero esa no es una técnica curativa!

Aziraphale (le da un beso a Crowley en la mejilla): ¡No estés triste, Crow, arriba!

Crowley (saltando de la camilla sonrojadísimo): ¡PUFFY ZIRA ME BESÓ, ME BESÓ! ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR ARCEUS POR ESTE MILAGRO! >//////////<

Enfermera Joy: ..... nunca había visto esto en la escuela de enfermeras o____o

...................................................................................................................................

El equipo de Adam está formado por:

Aziraphale: es un Slurpuff dulce y juguetón que ha estado con él desde pequeño.

Crowley: un Seviper que fue abandonado por su ex entrenador y está enamorado de Zira.

Polución: una Weezing de Galar silenciosa, elegante y letal. Solo respeta a Adam.

Anathema: una Mismagius que adora a Zira como si fuera su hermanito.

Perro: un Herdier de aspecto tierno pero fuerte y completamente leal a Adam.

Ligur: un Sobble que se escapa siempre para visitar a su amigo salvaje, el Froakie Hastur.

(Por si no se entiende alguna referencia: Slurpuff es amante de los dulces, Seviper es una serpiente, Weezing es el pokémon contaminación por excelencia, Mismagius es una bruja, Herdier es un perro, Sobble es una lagartija y Froakie una rana).

..................................................................................................................................

Crowley (sonrojado): Entonces... Zira, ¿tú tienes pareja?

Zira: ¿Pareja? ¿Qué es eso?

Crowley: ¿No lo sabes? 😲

Zira: No, no sé... ¿qué es?

Crowley: Bueno, es... cuando quieres mucho a otro pokémon, son muy compañeros, y te gusta pasar tiempo con él, y entrenar juntos, y comer juntos, y...

Zira: ¡Ahh, como tú y yo! ¿Nosotros somos pareja, Crowley? 😄😄

Crowley: 😳😳😳

Zira: ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Crowley? ¡Crowley, no te desmayes! ¡¡Adaaaaam, ven rápido, Crowley se desmayó!! 😱😱

.......................................................................................................................

Adam: señorita, deme... siete de sus pastelillos especiales de la casa. (Sonrió) Uno para mí, y uno para cada uno de mis queridos pokémon.

Vendedora: Marchando... ¡Oye, Alyssa! Prepara siete pastelillos de chocolate especial.

Alyssa: Oh, sí... ¡sí, ya mismo! Ay, no sé donde tengo la cabeza...

Adam: Señorita, ¿está bien?

Vendedora (susurrando mientras Alyssa va a la cocina): Discúlpala, es que hoy es su cumpleaños y ha tenido que venir a trabajar igual para suplir a un compañero.

Zira: ..........

(Diez minutos después)

Adam: Aquí tienen, amiguitos, un pastelillo para cada uno como premio por sus victorias hoy en el gimnasio pókemon. ¡Disfrútenlo! ¿Mh? ¿Zira, qué haces?

Zira (va con decisión hasta Alyssa y le da su pastelillo): Slurpuff.

Alyssa: ¿Eh... para mí? 😮

Zira: ¡Slurpuff, Slurpuff! (Feliz cumpleaños, señorita!) 😇😇

Crowley: ....... Es tan dulce. Juro que un día me casaré con él >/////////////<

....................................................................................................................................

(Anathema, una Mismagius, es como una hermana mayor para Zira por su carácter fuerte y decidido. Miguel, Uriel y Sandalphon son Pidoves, pokémon palomas).

Anathema: Ey, Zira... ¡Qué lindo lazo llevas en la cabeza! ¿Te lo regaló Adam? ☺

Zira (contento): No, fue Crowley... ¿De verdad me queda bien? ¡Qué alegría! Me gusta mucho porque es rosa como yo 😊😊

Sandalphon (burlándose desde un poste): Te ves ridículo.

Miguel: Pareces un pokémon de concursos 😝

Uriel: ¿Tu novio sabe que no eres hembra?

Zira: 😞

Anathema: ¡OIGAN, LARGO DE AQUÍ O LES ECHO UNA MALDICIÓN A TODOS! 😠😠

Zira: Ana... ¿Parezco una hembra con este lazo?

Anathema: Zira, eres un hada rosa, de pelaje esponjoso y traes loco de amor a un Seviper gigante. ¿Crees que un lazo del pelo hace la diferencia? 😏

Zira (sonriente): ¿Loco de qué?

Anathema: .......... Pobre Crowley 😐

...........................................................................................................................

Contexto: Adam y sus pokémon han acampado junto a un lago. El Campamento Pokémon y la elaboración de curry son dos de las novedades de los juegos Pokémon Espada y Escudo 🍛🍛🍛😋😋😋

Adam: El curry está quedando delicioso... ¿Tienen hambre, amigos?

Crowley: ¿Qué es curry, Puffy Zira? ¿Es rico?

Zira: ¿Nunca comiste curry, Crowley? ¿Cómo puede ser?

Crowley: Bueno, mi antiguo entrenador solo me daba alimento balanceado... a veces bayas, cuando necesitaba curarme después de una pelea.

Zira (lagrimeando): Snif... ¡No puedo... creer... que no te cocinara nunca...! ¿Qué clase de entrenador era ese? 😔

Crowley: Zira... ¿Tanto te conmueve?

Zira: ¿¿QUÉ CLASE DE SER MEZQUINO LE NIEGA CURRY A SU COMPAÑERO?? 😭😭😭

Crowley: Si no te amara tanto estaría empezando a asustarme 😐

..............................................................................................................................

(Aclaración: Polteageist es uno de los nuevos pokémon de Galar. Tiene forma de tetera y es de tipo fantasma)

Zira (en tono de admiración): Crowley, eres muy fuerte...

Crowley: ¡Je! Sí, soy el más fuerte...

Zira: ¡Y que valiente eres siempre!

Crowley (reventando de orgullo): ¡Claro que sí, nadie es más valiente que yo...! AHHH, UNA TETERA QUE SE MUEVE SOLA!! (Huye a la velocidad de la luz)

Zira: Debí decirle que Adam capturó ayer un Polteageist...

Polteageist (Newton): Ya estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, no te preocupes u___u


	3. Capítulo 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Arceus es el Dios creador del universo pokémon. Me pareció una buena referencia que fuera Él quien narrara los hechos, tal y como en GO es la Diosa la que relata.

Crowley (hablando solo): Okey, ya he esperado mucho tiempo, es hora de decírselo claramente a Zira: ¡Te amo, quiero que seas mi novio!

Zira: ¿Con quién hablas, Crowley? ☺

Crowley: ¡Ahh, con nadie, con nadie! 😱😱

Zira: Oye, ¿vamos a pasear un rato mientras Adam duerme la siesta?

Crowley (tragando saliva): Oh... sí, buena idea... ¿Quieres subirte a mi lomo para que vayamos más rápido?

Zira: ........

Crowley: ¿Pasa algo?

Zira (con repentina timidez): ¿No te pesaría demasiado? Porque estoy... un poquito gordo 😥

Crowley: ¡¡TÚ NO ESTÁS GORDO, ESTÁS ESPONJOSO Y ASÍ ME GUSTAS!!

Zira: ¿De verdad? 😳😳

Crowley: ......... Ohhh, vaya, ¡creo que Adam despertó y me está llamando, mejor dejamos el paseo para más tarde, adióóós!! >////////<

Voz de Arceus: Y así la Mismagius Anathema, que había estado espiando todo, supo que dependía de ella hacer que su amigo y la gran serpiente rompieran el hielo y se unieran de una vez en sagrado noviazgo. Y comenzó a tramar un plan que narraré a continuación... 😉


	4. Capítulo 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley se escapa al bosque para pedir consejo divino de Arceus sobre su relación con Zira.

Crowley odiaba huir, porque los débiles huían y él se consideraba fuerte. Pero simplemente no podía pararse frente a Zira y confesarle su amor: no podía. El hada era un pokémon de tanta inocencia y pureza, que no se animaba a decirle sus sentimientos: ni siquiera notaba sus indirectas, sus vanos intentos por llamar su atención, ¿no significaba eso entonces que no estaba interesado en él? Si lo estuviera, seguramente notaría sus avances.

"Quizás Zira solo me ve como un amigo... si es así, no puedo confesarme. Arruinaría nuestra amistad. Arceus... ¿qué debo hacer?" se preguntó tristemente ante la estatua del dios olvidada en medio del bosque. A ese lugar perdido no llegaban los humanos, solo los pokémon salvajes y de mal genio como él, capaces de aventurarse en busca de la guía divina. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa entonces al ver llegar hasta él a dos fantasmas: Anathema, la Mismagius, y Newton, el Polteageist torpe que había desactivado su propia pokéball y ahora vivía suelto por ahí.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Me están siguiendo?- preguntó de mal tono haciendo que Newton se metiera dentro de su tetera y se escondiera detrás de Ana. La joven bruja negó su pregunta y exclamó, al parecer preocupada:

-¡Estoy buscando a Aziraphale! Lleva rato de haber entrado al bosque y aún no regresa al campamento... ¿Tú no lo has visto?

-¿Zira está perdido?- repitió la enorme serpiente con temor.

-¡Oh, eso me temo! Es terrible. Este bosque está repleto de pokémon peligrosos y Zira no sabrá luchar sin las órdenes de Adam. No es de naturaleza peleadora. ¿Qué podemos hac...? Oye, Crowley, ¡regresa!- exclamó ella al ver al Seviper salir de allí a todas velocidad, reptando entre los troncos y árboles como si fueran meros hierbajos.

"¡Puffy Zira, tranquilo, yo te salvaré! ¡Espérame!" pensó en tensión mientras usaba su olfato para tratar de captar el rastro de Aziraphale.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley recorre el bosque desesperado para encontrar a Aziraphale, que está perdido.

(Aclaraciones: Ana es una Mismagius, un pokémon bruja muy astuto, y Newton es un Polteageist, un pokémon tetera fantasmal. Polución es una Weezing Galar; tuvo un hijo con un Ditto porque, en los juegos, para obtener huevos de pokémon tenés que dejar al pokémon del cual quieras un huevo junto a un Ditto, y ellos se van a encargar de engendrarlo. Creo que hasta funciona con machos).

.......................................................................................................................................

Crowley reptaba por el bosque con el alma en la boca, al no poder sentir el rastro de Aziraphale. Los pokémon hada no solían pasear por ese bosque solos, eran débiles como los humanos en cuanto a las malas vibras del lugar. Y Zira en particular era un pequeño pastelito rosa, amaba comer y hacer amigos más que entrenar, de ninguna manera podría defenderse si un depredador lo atacaba. ¿Por qué había entrado al bosque solo en primer lugar? ¿Lo habría ido a buscar a él?

"Si Zira está en peligro por mi culpa no me lo perdonaré nunca" se dijo con dureza subiendo a lo alto de un árbol y oteando a la distancia. Vio muchos pokémon nativos del lugar, ocupados en sus cosas. Ni rastros de un Slurpuff.

(...)

-Señorita Ana, no estoy seguro de esto- musitó Newton temeroso, arrastrando su tetera por un sendero muy estrecho que se introducía en el corazón del bosque.- ¿Por qué me pidió que trajera a Aziraphale a este lugar? El pobrecito debe estar tan asustado...

-Sí, lo sé, ¡y no creas que me hace gracia, pero había que hacer algo!- exclamó Anathema desde lo alto de los árboles, por si veía a Crowley.- Ese niño es tan dulce y a la vez tan tonto. El Seviper lleva semanas coqueteándole, y él le responde al coqueteo sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo puede ser que no note que están hechos el uno para el otro entonces?

-Bueno, son de razas diferentes- musitó Newton antes que su compañera bajara furiosa y lo mirara con ojos rojos que lo paralizaron.

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! El amor es amor. ¡Polución tuvo un hijo con un Ditto y a nadie le importó! Aziraphale y Crowley se aman, así que no veo problema para que sean novios.

-¡Señorita Ana, allá... es Crowley!- la interrumpió al ver a la serpiente avanzando hacia ellos. Anathema volvió a flotar.

-¡Muy bien, ve a despertar a Zira con el aroma de tu té y larguémonos! Esos tortolitos deben estar a solas para el gran momento.


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale despierta en medio de un bosque extraño y se tropieza con agresivos pokémon salvajes. Solo la llegada de Crowley podría salvarlo...

-Uhh... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó Zira atemorizado al abrir los ojos y verse en medio de un bosque, donde entraba poca luz y no había ni rastros del campamento.- ¡Adam! ¡Adam, socorro!- gritó echando a correr y tropezando con una raíz. Aquel ambiente no se parecía a nada que él hubiera visto, los pokémon nativos lo miraban con desconfianza y él recordó que no sabía luchar sin las órdenes de un humano. Entonces empezó a lagrimear y siguió avanzando, con dificultad, pues sus patitas cortas y su cuerpo esponjoso no eran muy aptos para una huida rápida.

"Tengo miedo, ¡no sé como regresar al campamento!" pensó temblando al ver volar sobre él una bandada de Corviknights, cuervos de aspecto siniestro. Trató de pensar en un ataque que pudiera hacer en caso de emergencia, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Mientras trataba de orientarse, un gran Corviknight aterrizó ante él y lo miró con dureza.

-¿Qué hace un pokémon como tú en nuestro bosque?- inquirió de mal modo.

-¡Yo no sé... solo quiero volver con mi entrenador!- aseguró exudando temor y haciendo graznar a los demás cuervos que habían bajado hasta los árboles para observarlo.

-¡Aquí no queremos hadas mimadas, niño! ¡Vete de inmediato o verás...!

-¿O VERÁS QUÉ?- intervino Crowley apareciendo de repente y parándose entre Zira y el jefe cuervo. Se lo veía furioso y siseando al máximo, y Aziraphale lo miró como si un ángel de Arceus hubiera aparecido para salvarlo.

-¡No estaba hablando contigo Seviper! Además, ¿por qué te paras a proteger a un Slurpuff? Creí que los tipo veneno no eran amigos de los tipo hada.

-Yo soy amigo de quien se me da la gana- afirmó Crowley usando su cola para cercar a Zira y así protegerlo.- Así que dejame decirte algo, si le llegas a tocar un rizo a este Slurpuff, ¡te envenenaré a ti y a toda tu familia!

Los Corviknight se pusieron muy nerviosos y empezaron a graznar con ira, pero no hicieron intento de atacarlos. Crowley se giró entonces para mirar a Zira y le dijo, con firmeza:

-Súbete a mi lomo, Puffy Zira. Volvamos al campamento.

Zira asintió en silencio y no habló hasta salir del bosque, cuando Crowley lo ayudó gentilmente a bajar de su lomo y lo olfateó con su lengua para ver si estaba herido, o sufría de algún dolor. Allí no pudo contenerse y volvió a llorar, y Crowley se preocupó.

-Puffy Zira, ¡no llores! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás herido, te lastimó alguno de esos pokémon salvajes?

-No... no pasó nada, gracias a ti... -Zira lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura a la par que tristeza, y Crowley se puso rojo y recordó lo sucedido antes de huir al bosque a rezarle a Arceus. Pero en esa ocasión, no tenía forma de huir, así que se agachó para que su cabeza quedara al nivel de la de Zira y le dijo:

-Yo no permitiría que te pase algo malo, Aziraphale. Nunca.

-¿Por qué...?

-Porque... me gustas.

-¿Yo te gusto? ¿Aunque sea un tipo hada débil, cuyo mayor talento es comer dulces?

A Crowley no se le daba bien hablar con claridad sobre sus sentimientos, pero asintió con firmeza y Zira pareció conmovido. Entonces, se estiró para alcanzar su cabeza y le dio un besito tierno que le removió cada fibra sensible de su cuerpo. Zira parecía muerto de vergüenza pero mucho más animado, y aseguró, con timidez, que a él también le gustaba.

-Pensé que sonaría muy raro si te lo decía, así que me lo guardé para mí. Pero creo que eres el mejor pokémon del mundo, Crowley... valiente, fuerte, compasivo...

-¡Zira, pequeño, yo ...!

Zira rió y le dio otro besito, y el calor fue suficiente para marearlo. Pero no tanto como para no sisear de alegría mientras Anathema y Newton volaban sobre ellos, chocando las manos ante el éxito de su misión.

-Terapia de choque, Newt. ¡Te dije que funcionaría!- susurró la traviesa bruja antes de desaparecer con una risita para no importunar a la nueva pareja. Newton la siguió y pensó lo mismo que ella: su pequeña travesura había rendido frutos. Por lo tanto, había valido la pena.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seis nuevos diálogos de Trainer Adam. Zira y Crowley se volvieron pareja, y su felicidad alegra a todos los que los rodean.

Zira (orgulloso a sus amigos): Tengo que contarles algo... ¡Pero prométanme que no se van a asustar!

Anathema: Zira, tranquilo, puedes decirnos lo que sea 😉

Zira: Bueno, la verdad es que... ay, me da vergüenza... >/////<

Newton: ¡Tranquilo, después de todo ya te vimos besándote con Crowley, así que puedes decirlo con confianza! 😀

Zira: 😱😱😱

Anathema: ¡¡Newton, por el dios Arceus!! ¡Quedamos en fingir sorpresa!

Zira: 😵😵😵😵

Anathema: Ay, no, este... ¿Cuál es la gran noticia, Zira cariño? 😅

..................................................................................................................................

Crowley: Zira, yo... sé que soy más grande de tamaño que tú, pero te prometo que me esforzaré por cuidarte y no lastimarte sin querer 😊

Zira (sonriendo con timidez): Y yo te prometo que me pondré a dieta de dulces para no pesarte demasiado cuando esté arriba tuyo 😇

Crowley: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Quién te dijo que necesitas adelgazar? 😦

Zira: Gabriel dijo que tengo que comer más sano o voy a reventar...

Crowley: No sé quién es ese Gabriel, pero dile de mi parte que si se vuelve a meter con tu peso ni un ejército de enfermeras Joy lo salvará de la paliza que le daré :) 

Zira: Awww, Crowley... ¡eres tan romántico! 😍

........................................................................................................

Pepper: Vaya, Adam, es increíble lo bien que se llevan Aziraphale y Crowley. ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Adam: Yo no hice nada. Ellos se entendieron solos.

Pepper: ¿De verdad? ¿No los entrenaste para que sean una buena dupla en batalla?

Adam: No. 

Pepper: ¿No les enseñaste a compartir la comida y portarse bien fuera de la pokéball?

Adam: No.

Pepper: .... ¿Hay algo que les hayas enseñado?

Adam: ¿Hacer pastelitos caseros con bayas cuenta como algo? 

Pepper: ¡Sí!

Adam: Pues entonces no. Eso lo aprendió Zira solito.

Pepper: 😟

Adam: Es muy talentoso 😀

Crowley (enamorado): Y que lo digas 😍😍

....................................................................................................................

Crowley: Espero que a mi Puffy le gusten estas flores que recogí para él... ¡Oye, Newton! ¿Has visto a Zira?

Newton: Sí, estaba en la tienda de campaña hace un rato cuidando a...

Crowley (dejándolo con la palabra en la boca): ¡Gracias, voy a verlo enseguida! 

Newton: No hay de qué, supongo 😩

Crowley (entrando en la tienda): Puffy mi amor, te traje un regalito... ¿Eh?

Zira (con un huevo pokémon entre las patas): ¿Crowley? ¿Qué pasa?

Crowley: ¿¿Y ese huevo??

Zira: Ah, es de Polución, Adam la dejó en la guardería por unos días y me pidió que cuide a su hijo... (Ladea la cabeza) ¿Querido, estás bien? Pareces alterado...

Crowley (colorado al máximo e hiperventilando por dentro): ¡Te queda muy bien... digo... pareces un buen niñero...! 

Zira (sonriendo): Aww, ¡qué gentil eres! Ahora tengo que llevar al niño a tomar sol, ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? ☺

Crowley: Será todo un placer 😍😍😍

........................................................................................................

Zira (durmiendo la siesta con el huevo de Polución entre sus brazos): 😴😴😴

Crowley (embobado): Es tan hermoso... ¡si tan solo ese fuera nuestro huevo! Podríamos criarlo juntos, y darle de comer, y jugar con él todas las tardes... 🥰

Anathema: ¿Soñando despierto, amigo mío?

Crowley: ¡¡Giratinas, no me asustes así!! 😱😱

Anathema (riendo): Lo siento, pero no pude evitar oírte... ¿así que quieres hacerle huevitos a mi amigo, eh? Te costará un poco...

Crowley: ¡No tengo idea de que estás hablando!! (Huye muerto de vergüenza)

Anathema: .........

Zira: .........

Anathema: Bueno, ya lo oíste. El Seviper quiere tener hijitos contigo... ¿van a adoptar o qué, o cómo?

Zira: Ana, por Arceus, solo vete >//////////////<

.....................................................................................................

Adam: Zira, ¿cómo está el huevo de Polución? ¿Me dejas ver?

Zira: ¡Ten, míralo! (le da el huevo orgulloso)

Adam: Ohh, ¡parece que le falta poco por nacer! Bien hecho, Zira, eres un excelente niñero. (Sonríe) ¿No te gustaría tener huevos propios?

Zira: ¿Ehh? ¿Tener huevos yo?

Adam: Podría dejarte en la guardería un par de días y...

Crowley (saliendo de su pokéball solo): ¡¡NOOOO, EN LA GUARDERÍA CON ESE DITTO ZEUS NOOO!! ¡¡Yo puedo hacerle huevos si él quiere!! 😫😫

Zira: O////////O

Adam: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? :)


	8. El huevo perdido (primera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale está triste por la partida de la bebé Lourdes. Afortunadamente, algo nuevo acapara su atención...

Cuando Polución, la Weezing, regresó de la guardería pokémon, estaba completamente repuesta de sus dolores y había aumentado tres niveles más, lo que puso orgulloso a Adam. Además, regresó justo a tiempo para el nacimiento de su pequeña Koffing, a quien Adam bautizó Lourdes. Aziraphale se puso contento por ella, pero al mismo tiempo un poco triste. Se había acostumbrado a tener al huevo con él, a cuidarlo y contarle cuentos mientras descansaban en el campamento. Crowley, al verlo un poco decaído, lo llevó a pasear a lomos suyo por un claro de flores hermoso y lleno de aromas dulces.

-No te pongas mal, Puffy. Lourdes estará bien, aunque no la veamos sabes que está sana y contenta en casa de Adam.

-Sí, y eso me hace feliz por ella, pero... de alguna forma siento como si me faltara algo ahora que no está...

-Zira, ¿te encariñaste mucho con la niña?

Aziraphale se sonrojó y bajó del lomo de Crowley algo perturbado, pues no quería reconocer que había fantaseado con que ese era su huevo. Criar niños era bonito y se le daba bien, pero no podía decirlo sin sonar raro. Crowley no necesitó oírlo de todas formas, sabía que él y Aziraphale no podían tener huevos propios porque pertenecían a razas diferentes. Eso era una pequeña amargura para él ahora que sabía que Zira quería tenerlos, pero no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar más cuando un grito agudo del Slurpuff llamó su atención. Se acercó reptando veloz hasta él y preguntó con temor:

-Puffy Zira, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?

-No... Crowley... ¡mira lo que encontré en este tronco hueco!- susurró Zira sin poder creerlo: entre sus patitas suaves sostenía un huevo pequeño y rosado de pokémon. Crowley se quedó con la boca abierta.

...................................................................

Por si no conocen al detalle el mundo pokémon: un entrenador solo puede llevar seis pokémon consigo; con la hija de Polución son siete, por eso Adam la envió a casa. Los pokémon solo pueden dar a luz a sus formas pre-evolucionadas, por eso Polución tuvo un Koffing, la forma anterior a Weezing. Se llama Lourdes por Lourdes Faberes, actriz que interpretó a Polución en la serie.


	9. El huevo perdido (segunda parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale y Crowley regresan al campamento con el huevo que encontraron.

Crowley y Zira volvieron a toda prisa al campamento, Zira sosteniendo contra su pecho al huevo rosado que encontrara abandonado. Adam quedó atónito al ver a sus pokémon volver con aquella sorpresa, y con paciencia logró desentrañar los detalles de cómo y dónde lo habían encontrado.

-Entonces, ¿no vieron un nido cerca? ¿Ningún pokémon salvaje lo reclamó?

Aziraphale negó vigorosamente. Crowley lo corroboró y envolvió protectoramente a su novio, que lucía bastante alterado.

-No tengo ni idea de qué tipo de pokémon es este huevo, pero por lo que dicen estaba abandonado... que terrible... si lo dejamos aquí solo podría correr mucho peligro, pobrecito.- Adam observó la forma maternal con que Zira abrazaba el huevo, y la forma caballerosa con que a su vez la serpiente rodeaba a Zira, y entendió bastante bien lo que estaban haciendo. Crowley y Zira llevaban un tiempo siendo inseparables, quizás estaban de novios, a juzgar por la forma cariñosa en que se trataban. Zira había pasado días cuidando con todo esmero al hijo de Polución, demostrando gran capacidad y fuertes deseos de criar sus propios huevos. Enternecido, Adam concluyó que su querido compañero y el altivo Seviper querían cuidar a aquel huevito juntos, como si fueran sus padres. No podía ignorar unos sentimientos tan puros.  
-Zira... ¿quieres cuidarlo tú hasta que nazca? 

-¡¡Sí!!- exclamó el adorable Slurpuff esbozando una sonrisa gigante.

-Si tú y Crowley prometen que van a ser responsables con él, pueden quedárselo. Estamos muy lejos de la ciudad y no podemos ir a un centro pokémon, así que dependerá de ustedes mantenerlo a salvo. ¿Hecho?

-¡Hecho!- siseó Crowley igual de feliz que su esponjoso novio y volteando a verlo a él y al huevo, al que olfateó con la lengua lleno de cariño.- No sé que es lo que seas, pero serás nuestro niño y te cuidaremos con mucho amor. Lo prometo.


	10. El huevo perdido (tercera parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los amigos de Adam no pueden creer que un pokémon hada y uno veneno estén criando a un huevo juntos.

Zira estaba maravillado con su nuevo "hijo", el huevito rosa que encontrara abandonado en un campo de flores. Crowley, que como todo pokémon venenoso pasaba ante los demás por frío y distante, demostró que ese prejuicio estaba lejos de ser verdad: la serpiente no cabía en sí de gozo por la presencia del huevo, al cual daba calor con su propio cuerpo todas las noches y cuidaba con tanto celo como el propio Aziraphale. Adam estaba tan orgulloso de ellos que se lo contó a sus amigos, y todos acudieron a comprobar si lo que decía era cierto: que un tipo hada y un tipo veneno estaban criando un huevo juntos.

-Adam, es extraordinario- comentó Pepper al ver a Crowley llevando sobre su lomo a Aziraphale, que a su vez cargaba al pequeño.- ¡Nunca había oído que dos tipos opuestos pudieran quererse tanto al punto de tener un hijo!

-Técnicamente hablando, no es su hijo...

-¡Sssssss!- siseó Crowley furioso al amigo de su entrenador, Brian, al oírlo decir aquello. Adam echó a reír y le aconsejó a su amigo que no repitiera esas cosas, porque sus pokémon eran muy sensibles al respecto.

-Aunque no lo hayan puesto ellos, es su hijo ahora. Aziraphale lo carga a todas partes, le canta nanas en su idioma, lo limpia y se asegura de caminar con él para estimular su crecimiento. Crowley lo cuida por las noches, duerme con él para mantenerlo caliente, hasta junta bayas él solito para hacer el curry de ambos, como si estuviera practicando para darle de comer a su familia.

-Vaya... realmente notable- silbó Brian.- ¿Y cuanto le falta al huevo para abrirse?

-No lo sé. ¡Oye, Zira! ¿Cuánto le falta al niño?

Aziraphale apoyó la cabeza contra el huevo y escuchó, y al cabo de un rato pudo sentir un gorgoteo. Sonrió con ganas y agitó una patita vigorosamente hacia Adam. El chico se volvió hacia sus amigos y respondió alegre:

-Poco. Con suerte esta misma semana lo tendremos entre nosotros.


	11. El huevo perdido (cuarta parte)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche agitada cuidando el huevo, parece que por fin está listo para abrirse...

Aziraphale dio un gran bostezo al despertarse esa mañana, mientras a lo lejos oía graznar una bandada de Corviknights. El huevo no había parado de moverse en toda la noche y había dormido muy poco, lo mismo que Crowley, que había usado su enorme cuerpo enroscado para crear una especie de nido donde él y el pequeño pudieran acurrucarse. Adam, con un rostro un poco culpable, les dijo un rato más tarde:

-Lo siento, sé que deben estar cansados, pero necesitamos llegar a la siguiente ciudad pronto. Ya no me quedan hiperpociones ni revivires, y tengo que comprar provisiones para el curry también. Aguanten un poco más, por favor.

-Zira, ¿estás cansado? Monta encima mío, yo los llevo...

-No... no, gracias, Crowley, pero tú también estás cansado, deja y camino por mi cuenta.

El Slurpuff tenía las patitas cortas y caminar llevando el huevo después de una noche de insomnio fue demasiado cansancio para él: al cabo de quince minutos se había sentado a la sombra de unos árboles, preocupando a su novio y a su entrenador.

-Zira, ¿estás bien? Oh, Arceus, ¡te daré una baya zidra para que te recuperes!

-¡Puffy Zira, no te rindas! Iré a buscarte agua- se ofreció de inmediato Crowley antes de quedarse petrificado mirando al huevo. Zira también lo vio, y lo apoyó con delicadeza contra el fresco césped.

-¡Crowley, Adam, miren...! ¡El huevo se está abriendo!

El joven entrenador miró con fascinación al huevo agrietado, y se apresuró a sacar a sus otros pokémon de sus pokéballs para que presenciaran el nacimiento. Crowley siseó como loco mientras rodeaba a Aziraphale, que lo abrazó con inmensa emoción.

-¡Querido, pero si es...!

-¡Ali!- exclamó con vigor la recién nacida, una adorable Alcremie rosa cuyos ojitos los miraron a todos con curiosidad. Aziraphale ahogó un gemido de orgullo y Crowley quedó igualmente maravillado, pues la pequeña se acercó a ambos y los abrazó con seguridad.

-¡Oh, Arceus! ¡Qué linda eres! ¡Crowley, mira, es hermosa!

-Mami... Papi... ¡Al fin los conozco! Los escuché cuidarme todos los días desde mi huevo... ¡Los quiero mucho a ambos!

-¡Pero que sorpresa, una Alcremie!- dijo Adam feliz.- Son pokémon muy fuertes, y bellos. ¡Qué alegría tener una en mi equipo!

-¡Hola, entrenador! ¡Gracias por cuidar de mis papis y de mí!

-Necesitas un nombre.- Lo pensó un segundo y luego miró a los orgullosos padres.- Es una Alcremie sabor fresa. ¿Les gusta ese nombre? No, esperen, es muy obvio... mmm... ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué les parece Crepa? ¿No suena bonito?

-¡Es perfecto para un tipo hada!- aprobó Zira entre lágrimas.- ¡Crepa, hija, bienvenida a la familia!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de los cuatro diálogos posteriores al nacimiento de Crepa, la hija adoptiva de Crowley y Aziraphale.

Aziraphale: Crepa, hijita, bienvenida al mundo. Yo soy tu...

Crepa: ¡Mami! 😄

Aziraphale: No, no, nena, ¡soy tu papi!

Crepa: Nooo... ¡Mi papi es Crowley, el Seviper de allá! 😄😄

Aziraphale: 😧😧

Crowley: La niña ha hablado... Hijita, ¿Quieres pasear un rato por el campamento?

Crepa: ¡Sííí, pero vamos los tres! ¿Mami, vamos a pasear? 😆

Aziraphale: ..... bueno, al menos sigue siendo mi hija... 😇

..............................................................................................................

Zira: Mira, hija, esta es Anathema, mi mejor amiga, y este es Newton, su novio.

Crepa: ¡Mucho gusto, señorita bruja, señor tetera! 😊

Newton: Es la primera vez que alguien me dice "señor" 😭

Crowley: Esta es Polución, es una Weezing y también fue madre hace poco.

Polución: .............

Crepa: 😶😶😶

Zira: Sí, no es muy habladora...

Crowley: Oye, no le hagas un feo a mi hija, chimenea venenosa 😡😡

Zira: 😱😱

Polución: ............ Mucho gusto..........

Crepa: ...... ¡Igualmente, señorita chimenea! 😄😄

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, cuida tu lenguaje, no quiero que la niña aprenda esos modales! 😠

................................................................................................................

Adam: Ana y Newt son tipo fantasma, Polución y Crowley son tipo veneno, Zira y Crepa son tipo hada... cielos... mi equipo está muy desbalanceado...

Pepper: Ya que lo mencionas, sí... ¿Vas a hacer algunos cambios?

Adam: Pues para el siguiente gimnasio me vendría bien un tipo agua, tal vez deba hacer un cambio aunque sea momentáneo.

Pepper: Buena idea. ¿No tenías un Froakie, Hastur? Si lo recuperas podrías evolucionarlo y seguro te servirá de mucho.

Adam: Sí. El problema es que no sé a quien quitar de mi equipo... debería ser el de menor nivel, claro, pero esa es Crepa y pues...

Aziraphale (jugando con su hija): ¿Dónde está Crepa...? ¡Aquí está! ¿Dónde está Crepa...? 😄😄

Crepa: ¡Aquíí...! ¡Mami, qué divertido! 😆😆

Crowley: ¿Dónde están las hadas más lindas del mundo? ¡Ohh, están aquí! 😍😍

Pepper: 😶

Adam: Como verás, es complicado...

.....................................................................................................................

Adam: Bien, ya envié a Polución a casa, solo me falta entrenar un poco a Crepa.

Aziraphale: Ay... mi niña es muy pequeña para tener batallas, ¿y si la lastiman?

Crowley: Alguna vez tiene que empezar su entrenamiento, puffy Zira. No te preocupes, seguro lo hará bien.

Adam: Entraremos a la hierba alta para capturar algún pokémon salvaje, ¿sí?

Crepa: ¡Sí! ¡Estoy lista!

Adam: Usa aroma dulce y... oh... ¿ES UN EKANS? ¡REGRESA, CREPA!

Crepa: ¡Hola, señor serpiente, mi entrenador quiere que lo derrote así que prepárese! ^^

Aziraphale: ¡Mi niña está en peligro! O___O

Ekans salvaje: .........

Crepa: ¿Señor serpiente? Si no me ataca no podremos combatir...

Ekans salvaje: ....... eres preciosa >///<

Crowley: ¿Qué?

Aziraphale: ¿Qué?

Ekans (con timidez): ¿Puedo saber como te llamas? >///////<

Adam: Yo ya he visto esta escena antes...


	13. Capítulo 13.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam decide entrenar un poco a Crepa, y entran a la hierba alta para capturar pokémon salvajes. Desafortunadamente, aparece un Ekans que pone en peligro a la pequeña, pero... ¿está realmente en peligro?

-¡Crowley, haz algo, ese Ekans va a lastimar a nuestra hija!- gimió Aziraphale aterrado, al ver a su pequeña Alcremie ante el pokémon serpiente, que la miraba fijo y sacaba la lengua. Todo sucedió muy rápido y Crowley no tuvo tiempo de salir a defender a su hija, ni Adam de regresar a la pokéball a Crepa: Ekans se sonrojó y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Crepa, a quien miró con profunda admiración.

-Eres preciosa... ¿cómo te llamas?

-¿Eh? ¡Me llamo Crepa! ¿Y tú como te llamas, señor serpiente?

-No tengo nombre.. soy salvaje...

-Ohh, que triste no tener nombre...- se conmovió Crepa, sin notar la forma en que sus padres y entrenador miraban la escena atónitos.- ¡Tengo una idea! Si dejas que mi entrenador te atrape, te dará un nombre. ¿No te gustaría?

El Ekans no podía creer su buena suerte, pues la Alcremie era tan linda y tan pura que había borrado de golpe todo su cansancio. Llevaba días vagando solo por el campo, tenía hambre y miedo de los humanos. Pero ya no tenía más nada de eso: ante Crepa, se sentía aliviado de inmediato y feliz, lo bastante feliz como para acercarse al humano de rizos que se había agachado ante ellos. 

-Hola, Ekans... ¿quieres unirte a nosotros, no?

Adam recordó a la perfección como atrapara a Crowley, después que éste se enamorara de Aziraphale y se resistiera atacarlo en una batalla. La forma en que Ekans entró solito a su pokéball se lo recordó mucho, y al sacarlo de nuevo ya tenía pensado un nombre para él.  
-Te llamarás Neil. Sí, Neil es un buen nombre. Tengo la sensación que ese nombre te traerá suerte.


	14. Capítulo 14.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Trainer Adam que muestran la incorporación de Neil al equipo.

Crepa: Neil, mira, ¡quiero presentarte a mis padres! Ella es mi mami Zira...

Neil: Mucho gusto, señora 😊

Aziraphale: Que soy macho... 😩

Crepa: Y este es mi papi Crowley, ¡es una serpiente como tú!

Neil: Mucho gusto, señor...

Crowley (con los ojos en blanco): SI TOCAS A MI BEBÉ NO HABRÁ ENFERMERA JOY EN TODA LA REGIÓN GALAR QUE PUEDA CURARTE O___O

Neil: 😰😰

Crowley: Quiero decir, mucho gusto :)

Crepa: Te dije que les caerías bien 😊😊😊

.........................................................................................................

Aziraphale: Ahh... estoy tan cansado, Crowley... Crepa no durmió bien en toda la noche y tuve que acompañarla. Me muero de sueño 😩

Crowley: Sí, lo sé. Ven, vamos a dormir la siesta nosotros ahora, aprovechando que Adam la llevó a entrenar un rato.

Venonat salvaje: Oh, ¡pero que bella parejita! Hada y serpiente... quién lo diría...

Crowley: ¿Te importa? Tu zumbido no nos deja dormir 😤😤

Venonat: ¡Ja! Ustedes los pokémon domesticados son unos flojos. ¡Mírame bien, yo soy la reina de estos terrenos, soy la poderosa...!

Adam (apareciendo de repente y lanzándole una pokéball): ¡Toma ya! ¡Un Venonat! Me gusta mucho ese pokémon. ¡Le pondré Beelzebub! 😊

Crowley: Sí, sí, todo muy lindo, ¿pueden dejarnos dormir en paz ahora? 😠😠

..........................................................................................................

Anathema: Oye, Neil... ¿sabes que si subes bastante de nivel puedes evolucionar a Arbok?

Neil: Sí, lo sé, pero todavía me falta mucho...

Anathema: Bueno, lo digo porque, ya sabes... Crepita está a punto de subir al nivel 18 y, no sé, sería bueno que evoluciones pronto para poder conquistarla...

Neil: ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que si evoluciono la impresionaré?

Anathema (escondiendo la risa): Crepa admira mucho a las formas evolucionadas, cada vez que visitamos campamentos ajenos lo noto.

(Rato más tarde)

Adam: Neil, ¿dónde estás...? ¿Neil? ¿Qué haces? 😳😳

Neil (disparando sin cesar veneno a varios blancos): ¡Debo entrenar, debo subir de nivel rápido para evolucionar y que Crepa me admire a mí! 😠

..............................................................................................................

Crepa: La, la, la... 🎶 ¡Qué bonito día hace hoy! A ver... ¿dónde estarán mami y papi? 😊

Anathema: ¡Hola, Crepa! ¿Buscas a tus papis? Están junto al río, tomando un baño.

Crepa: ¡Gracias, señorita Ana! Iré a verlos enseguida.

Anathema: Tal vez no deb... oh... ya se fue... ¿debería ir a buscarla? Hmm... nahh... ya llegó al nivel 18, ya es hora que se entere de las cosas de la vida... 😅

(En el río)

Crepa: La, la, la... 🎶 ¡Oh, escucho la voz de mami! ¡Mami Zira...!

Aziraphale (sin verla): ¡Crowley, aquí no...l ¡Podrían vernos!

Crowley: Mi amor, desde que nació Crepa no hemos estado juntos... ¡por favor, son solo unos besos! Y nadie nos verá... tranquilo... 😏

Aziraphale: Yo... yo... ¡Oh, Arceus, no me toques con tu lengua así! >////<

Crowley: Mi Zira, mi hada, estás tan lindo cuando te sonrojas...

Crepa: 😳😳😳😳

(Esa noche)

Crepa: Oye, papi... ¿Las serpientes demuestran su amor usando su lengua?

Crowley (a punto de sufrir un ataque): ¿¿Qué?? ¿¿Quién te enseñó eso?? ¿¿Fuiste tú, mocoso pervertido?? 😠😠😠

Neil: ¿Y ahora que hice? 😟

..........................................................................................................

Neil: Señor Crowley... con todo respeto vengo a pedirle...

Crowley: No.

Neil: Pero aún no he dicho nada, señor... 😟

Crowley: No me importa. La respuesta es no.

Aziraphale: ¡Querido, no seas así! A ver, Neil... ¿qué ibas a pedirle a Crowley? 😊

Neil: Bueno, a mí me gustaría... si ustedes no lo ven mal... pedirles permiso para quedarme con Crepa unos días en la guardería. Quiero que ella y yo tengamos...

Aziraphale: ¡¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO TENDRÁS HUEVOS CON MI HIJA DE NIVEL 18!! ¡ANTES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI ROSADO CADÁVER!

Crowley: 😲😲

Neil: 😲😲

Aziraphale: Ejem... quiero decir... no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas... ¿no crees? 😅

Neil: De hecho iba a decir que quería tener unos días a solas con ella para confesarle mi amor... no había pensado en tener huevos. ¿Cómo los tendríamos si somos de razas diferentes? 

Aziraphale: 😶😶😶

Crowley: Puffy, esta vez metiste la pata solo 😓


	15. Capítulo 15.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Trainer Adam.

Entrenador X: Wow, ¡tu Alcremie es muy bella! ¿No te gustaría intercambiarla?

Adam: ¿Perdón...?

Entrenador X: Verás, es que tengo un Alcremie macho al que me gustaría presentarle una linda compañera para tener hijos. ¿No quieres hacer un intercambio?

Adam: Te lo agradezco, pero no. Crepa es muy especial para mí, y para mis otros pokémon también. Jamás podría alejarla de su familia.

Entrenador X: ¡Oh, por favor! Te ofrezco el pokémon que quieras. Sobble, Scorbunny, Grookey... ¿Te gustaría un shiny? Tengo un Pikachu shiny.

Adam: Escucha, en serio no. Crepa es especial y no la intercambiaré por nadie, lo lamento. Tendrás que buscar a otro entrenador.

Crepa: ...... ¿Soy especial...? 😲😲

Neil: ¿Acaso tienes alguna duda?

Crepa: ¿Tú también lo crees?

Neil: Yo estoy seguro. Eres sin duda la más linda Alcremie de la región.

Crepa: >////////<

Neil: 😍😍

Adam (mirando como se hacen ojitos): Realmente... de tales padres, tal hija 😊😊

....................................................................................................................

(Nota: los pokémon Dinamax son básicamente pokémon gigantes. Para capturar estos pokémon colosales hay que hacer incursiones de cuatro jugadores, pues son tremendamente fuertes para enfrentarlos de a uno solo)

Adam: Miren, ¡allí hay un punto de incursión! ¡Vamos! Presiento que hoy tendremos más suerte 😄

Pepper: Eso espero. ¡Con este sol podría salirnos un pokémon magnífico!

Brian: Pero solo somos tres. Nos falta un compañero, y Wensleydale dijo que por unas semanas no podrá viajar...

Adam: Ay, cierto... bueno... podría llamar a otro entrenador para que se nos una 🤔

Pepper: ¡Pronto, llama a quien sea! Tenemos que aprovechar mientras haya buen sol.

Adam: Ok... ¿Hola, Warlock? No sé si me recuerdas, soy Adam, el entrenador de la Alcremie que quisiste intercambiar el otro día. Estoy en la zona sur del Área Silvestre, y me preguntaba si podrías venir para... ¿hola? ¡Se cortó! 😦 Espero que haya entendido que nos preparamos para hacer una incursión Dinamax...

(Mientras tanto en la zona norte)

Warlock: Adam por fin me llamó... ¿podría ser que quiera tener una cita conmigo? 😍😍 ¡Debo llegar pronto! Me he preparado mucho para este momento, ¡no hay forma de que lo arruine!

...................................................................................................................................

Crepa: Mami...

Aziraphale: ¿Sí, querida?

Crepa: ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorada de papi? 😇

Aziraphale: Oh, cariño... tu padre fue atento y dulce conmigo desde el primer momento. Siempre me protegía en las batallas, y me trataba con gran delicadeza...

Crepa: ¿Nunca te preocupó que fueran de tipos opuestos?

Aziraphale: Nunca, mi vida. Crowley es el pokémon veneno más gentil que yo jamás he visto. Sé que podría confiarle todo a él, con los ojos cerrados.

Crepa: Ya... gracias, mami. Me siento más tranquila ahora 😊

Aziraphale: ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué?

Crepa: Es que me quedé dormida sin querer junto a Neil, en el campamento pasado. Y por un segundo temí que pasara algo malo...

Aziraphale: 😲😲

Crepa: Pero no sucedió nada. Creo que Neil es para mí como papi es para ti, ¿verdad? Nunca me haría daño, por más que sea un tipo veneno y yo un hada. Estoy segura.

Aziraphale (orgulloso): Si tú confías en él, yo confío en él, hijita. Si sientes que puede ser tu compañero para toda la vida, yo te apoyo.

Crepa: Gracias, mami... ¡Te quiero mucho en verdad! 😄

..............................................................................................................

(Nota: el gigamax es un efecto especial que hace que los pokémon gigantes, los dinamax, además de ser enormes cambien su apariencia física. Es una especie de evolución temporaria que poseen unos pocos, entre ellos Alcremie, el pokémon que es Crepa en este fanfic. Giga Alcremie tiene el aspecto de un pastel colosal).

Crepa: Oh, oh... entrenador Adam, ¡el Pikachu de nuestro rival se hizo enorme! 😱😱

Adam: ¡Crepa, no te asustes! Tú puedes vencerlo... ¡Hora de usar tu gigamax!

Crepa: ¿Mi qué? ¡Ahhh, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no sé que tengo que hacer! 😭😭

Neil: ¿Gigamax? ¿Qué es eso? 😊

Crowley: Pues, como te explico...

(Crepa se transforma en un inmenso pokémon pastel de cuatro pisos)

Neil: 😳😳😳😳

Crowley: ..... Eso es un gigamax, niño.

Aziraphale: ¡Esa es mi hija! ¡Aplástalo con tus ataques! 😄😄

Neil: ¿Esa es Crepita? 😳😳

Aziraphale: Así es... ¿No es hermosa? ☺☺

Neil: ..... No volveré a subestimarla jamás 😶😶😶

.......................................................................................................

(Nota: Applin es un pokémon nuevo con forma de manzana, muy pequeño y adorable)

Crowley: Puffy Zira, ¿estás bien? 

Aziraphale: Sí, querido, es solo que tengo hambre... ¡Pero a Adam no le queda ni una baya! 😫😫

Crowley: Déjame eso a mí, Puffy. Te conseguiré comida en un momento 😄

Neil: Oigan, encontramos esto ahí abandonado...

Crowley: ¡Una manzana! Trae acá, niño, que mi Puffy tiene hambre...

Neil: ¡Espere, señor Crowley, eso es...!

Manzana: ¡¡AHHHHHH, NO ME COMAS, POR FAVOR!! 😭😭😭

Crowley: ¿¿Pero qué es esta cosa del diablo?? 😱😱

Crepa: Papi, ¡no seas malo! 😠 Neil y yo encontramos a este pequeñín solo y nos lo trajimos... es un Applin, ¿verdad que es adorable? 😄😄

Aziraphale: ............

Crowley: ......... Zira, dime que la niña y el mequetrefe éste no acaban de traernos un bebé al campamento >__<


	16. Capítulo 16.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilado de cuatro diálogos de Trainer Adam.

Applin (segunda parte)

Crepa: Applin, pequeño, yo soy Crepa. Soy una Alcremie...

Neil: Y yo soy Neil, soy un Ekans.

Applin: Mucho gusto... 

Crepa: ¡Y nosotros vamos a cuidarte de a partir de ahora! 😊

Crowley: ¡¡Claro que no!! Absolutamente me niego a que estés cuidando un bebé. ¡Hay que devolverlo al lugar de donde lo sacaron! 😤😤

Crepa: Pero... Estaba abandonado... 😞

Crowley: ¡No es asunto nuestro! Vas a llevarlo ahora mismo a...

Crepa: 😥😥

Neil: 😥😥

Aziraphale: 😥😥😥

Crowley: ¡Puffy, tú deberías estar de mi lado! 😑😑

Aziraphale: Es que míralo... ¡Es tan adorable! Hay que elegirle un nombre 😊😊

Crowley: Arceus, por qué a mí 😫😫

.....................................................................................

Crossover entre Trainer Adam y Serpientes Inefables : La Crepa más dulce! 😄  
(Perdón si es algo confuso, pero ahora que por fin tengo una Crepa en mi equipo no me pude resistir a mezclar los personajes de ambos fanfics ^^)

Crepa de SI: ¿Por qué esa criatura se parece a mí? ¿Qué está pasando? 😫😫

Neil de SI: Tranquila, hermana, sea el mundo que sea te protegeré...

Neil de TA: ¿¿Hermana?? 😱😱

Crepa de TA: ¡Pero si Neil no es mi hermano, es mi novio! 😮

Crepa de SI: ¡El mío también!

Crepa y Neil de TA: 😶😶😶

Neil de SI: Esto es muy extraño... ¡Apuesto a que esa maldita de Lilith ha estado usando hechizos prohibidos otra vez! 😠😠

Neil de TA: ¿Lilith? Pero si es un inocente pokémon de fuego que adora el curry...

Neil de SI: ¡No su Lilith, nuestra Lilith! 

Crepa de TA: No me cae bien...

Crepa de SI: Como te entiendo 😔

..........................................................................................

Atracción

Adam: Voy a ir a explorar el Área Silvestre en busca de nuevos pokémon... ¿Vamos, Crepa? Debemos entrenarte un poco más 😊

Crepa: Vamos... ¿Vienes, Neil? Quiero que veas como he mejorado en los combates.

Neil: Seguro lo haces increíble, querida 😊

Adam: Ohh, miren eso... ¡Un Onix! Adelante, Crepa. ¡Usa Atracción!

Crepa: ¡Sí! Señor Onix, mire hacia acá... 😘

Neil: Momento... ¿Qué? :)

Onix salvaje: Qué hermosa eres... no puedo atacarte 😍😍

Neil: Ey. ¿Por qué ese gigante de piedra cree que puede decirle esas cosas a mi novia? 😠😠

Anathema: ¿Y en qué creías tú que consiste el movimiento Atracción? 😏

Neil: Más vale que nuestro entrenador le quite ese movimiento pronto o no respondo 😠😠😠

.......................................................................................

Querida suegra 😄

Neil: Crepa está tan madura ya... hasta puede hacerse gigamax. Y yo sigo siendo un pequeño Ekans torpe 😔

Aziraphale: Oye, ¡no digas eso! Eres un buen pokémon... eres fuerte y rápido, puedes envenenar enseguida a tus rivales. ¿No crees que eso vale algo?

Neil: Sí, pero Adam casi nunca me usa en batalla. Y si no me usa no ganaré experiencia, ni evolucionaré en Arbok. 

Aziraphale: ....... Ahora vuelvo.

Crowley: Hola, Puffy hermoso... ¿Vamos a pasear juntos al lago hoy? 😍😍

Aziraphale: Ay, querido, te pido que me perdones por esto... ¡Golpe cabeza! 😫😫

Crowley: 😵😵😵

(Más tarde en el gimnasio hada)

Adam: Arceus santo, no sé que le pasó a Crowley pero aún no despierta... ¡La enfermera Joy dijo que nunca había visto algo así!

Aziraphale: Qué pena... ¿Tendrás que usar otro pokémon veneno, no? 😇

Neil: Suegra, usted es la mejor del mundo 😭😭


	17. Capítulo 17.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam y su equipo se adentran en uno de los bosques más misteriosos de Galar: el Bosque Lumirinto.

Bosque Lumirinto

Crepa: El bosque Lumirinto me da miedo... hay muchos fantasmas 😫

Neil: Pero también hay muchas hadas... no te preocupes, Crepita, yo te protegeré 😊

Crowley: 😠😠😠

Aziraphale: Deja de mirarlos así, por Arceus. Ya son novios hace un tiempo, ¿cuando vas a dejarlos en paz? 😒

Crowley: ¡Nunca! Crepa es mi nena, y el único que va a protegerla soy yo.

Applin: Bu-bu... 

Crowley: ¿Qué quieres, niño?

Applin: ¡Abuelo Crowley! 😄😄

Crowley: 😱😱😱

Aziraphale: ¡Cariño, aquí tienes a un bebé para proteger! 😅😅

Crepa: No era el momento para decírselo...

Crowley: 😵😵

..................................................................................

Bosque Lumirinto (segunda parte)

Crowley: Cielos. Está realmente oscuro aquí... no es que tenga miedo, claro, pero de todas formas... 😟

Aziraphale: Querido... ¿Y los niños?

Crowley: ¿¿Qué niños?? 😱😱

Aziraphale: ¿Por qué gritas? ¡No me asustes así! 😫

Crowley: Lo siento, Puffy... yo... ¿Oigan, y Adam? ¿Y MI HIJA? 😲

Aziraphale: ¡Es lo que acabo de preguntarte! Creo que nos separamos de los demás...

Newton: ¡Ahhh, no encuentro a Anathema! ¡Socorro, hay muchos fantasmas por aquí! 😭

Crowley: ¡Sí, y tú eres uno de ellos, cabeza de chorlito! 😤😤

Aziraphale: No le hables así, ¿no ves que el pobre está asustado? 😠

Crowley: ¡ME VALE ESTE, YO QUIERO SABER DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!

Applin: Abuelo Crowley... 

Crowley: ¿¿QUÉ?? 

Applin: 😖😖😭😭

Crowley: ¡Ay, no! Lo siento, Applin, no quería gritarte... ya sé... ¿Y si te subes a mi lomo?

Applin: ¡Quiero... quiero a mi mamá! 😭😭😭

Aziraphale: Ya, mi amor, ya vamos a encontrar a tu mamá... ¡Crowley, deja de gritar y ayúdanos a buscar una salida!

Crowley: Sí, Puffy... ay... espero que Crepa y los demás estén con Adam a salvo 😔


	18. Capítulo 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segunda y tercera parte de la aventura de Adam y su equipo en el Bosque Lumirinto.

Bosque Lumirinto (tercera parte)

Adam: Diablos. Definitivamente estamos perdidos, y aquí dentro del bosque no puedo llamar un taxi volador. ¿Qué hago ahora? 😕

Neil: Sssss, Crepa... mantente cerca de mí para que no te pierdas 😊

Crepa: Siento que falta algo... 😥

Anathema (desde el cielo): Oigan, puedo hablar con los fantasmas del bosque para que nos digan por donde es la salida a Pueblo Plié. ¿Voy?

Adam: ¡Ana! Tú puedes buscar una salida, ¿verdad? ¡Vuela más alto y pide ayuda!

Anathema: Marchando... 😄

Crepa: Oigan, ¡en serio siento que falta algo! 😫

Neil: ¿Mh? Pues no se yo... ¿Suegra, falta alguien...?

Adam: ¿Y Aziraphale y Crowley? ¿Desde cuando no est...?

Crepa: ¡¡APPLIN!! 😱😱😱 ¡¡Tenemos que encontrar al niño, Neil, muévete pronto!! 

Neil: 😳😳 S...sí, ya mism...

Crepa: DIJE PRONTO, ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE APPLIN ESTÁ SOLO EN EL BOSQUE Y TODAVÍA NO SABE USAR ATAQUES? ¡MUÉVETE YA! 😠😠

Neil: ..... ella es la madre de todos mis futuros hijos 😌😌

...............................................................................................

Bosque Lumirinto (cuarta parte y final)

Neil era el más rápido, así que avanzaba por el bosque golpeando con su cola los grandes hongos luminosos que crecían a lo largo y ancho de los caminos. Al tocarlos desprendían un brillo intenso que ayudó a Adam y su equipo a atravesar el lugar a salvo, sin tropezar o perderse en rincones más profundos. Sin embargo, el efecto duraba muy poco y no alcanzaban a buscar lo suficiente, tanto la salida como sus compañeros.

-Mi bebé... quiero encontrarlo- gimoteó Crepa preocupada por Applin. El pequeño era un pokémon muy débil, que no había participado de ninguna batalla. Ni siquiera tenía un nombre aún, porque Adam no lo había atrapado. Solo viajaba con ellos por su propia voluntad, pero seguía siendo tan frágil como el día en que lo encontraran.

-Tranquila, lo encontraremos- le aseguró Neil.- Te lo juro, Crepita, encontraremos a...

-¡Por allí!- señaló Adam al percibir unas esporas rosas a lo lejos.- Reconozco ese aroma dulce, es el sello de identidad de Aziraphale. ¡Tienen que estar en esa dirección!

El brillo de los hongos se apagó en ese momento, devolviéndolos a la oscuridad, pero Crepa no hizo caso al grito de advertencia de su entrenador y salió disparada hacia donde habían visto las esporas rosas. Su espíritu de hada se manifestó y la guió sin vacilar por los caminos oscuros del bosque Lumirinto. Había hadas más fuertes que ella, como los Morgrem, y hadas más veloces, como los Rapidash; sin embargo, ninguno de ellos tenía su misma motivación para aventurarse en un lugar desconocido con aquel arrojo.

-Son sus voces... ¿Mami Aziraphale? ¿Papi Crowley?

-¡Hija! ¡Aquí!

-¡Maaami...!

-¡Applin!- gritó al entrar a un claro y ver a su pequeña manzanita acurrucada junto a su enorme padre, y a su dulce mamá, que miraba atónita como ella corría a abrazar al pequeño. Rato después llegaron Adam y los otros pokémon, incluida Anathema, que había encontrado la salida del bosque hacia pueblo Plié. 

-Cielos, debí ser un entrenador más cauteloso. Lo siento mucho, chicos, no era mi intención entrar como si nada y perder a la mitad de ustedes. ¡Lo siento de verdad!

Adam se sentó un momento en el suelo y sus pokémon lo rodearon, apoyándolo y compartiendo su alivio de estar de nuevo reunidos. Todos, excepto Crepa, que seguía aferrada al Applin. El pequeño había dejado de llorar y reía mientras su "mamá" creaba nata para darle de comer, algo que sacó lágrimas incluso a Crowley. Al verlos así unidos, Adam murmuró: 

-Puedo atraparte, Applin, y serás parte de la familia. Pero... solo puedo llevar seis pokémon en el equipo. Cuando te atrape, uno de ustedes deberá marcharse.

Todos se miraron. Sin embargo, Newton no esperó a que los otros lo decidieran: solito se puso delante de su entrenador, y le tocó la mano con firmeza mientras decía: 

-Yo me voy. Al cabo que no soy tan fuerte los demás aquí...

-¡Newt! 

-Está bien, Anathema. Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez, ¿no? Sigo siendo el pokémon de Adam, así que no te pongas triste. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

-Gracias, tío Newton- susurró Crepa conmovida mientras Adam capturaba a Applin. Al sacarlo de su pokéball de nuevo, le dijo por lo bajo:

-Tu nombre será Draco. Serás un dragón fuerte y feroz cuando crezcas, ¿sabes?

-Pero seguirá siendo igual de adorable que ahora- intervino Crepa orgullosa. Neil los envolvió a ambos con amor y finalizó:

-Nuestro hijo será el mejor pokémon dragón de todos. No tengo ninguna duda de eso.


	19. Capítulo 19.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Compilación de cinco diálogos de Trainer Adam.

La familia crece

Crowley: Escucha bien, pequeño Draco. Si quieres ser un pokémon grande y fuerte como yo, tienes que entrenar muy duro. ¿Oíste?

Draco: ¡Sí, abuelito! 😄

Crowley: Eres tipo dragón, así que aprenderás ataques fuertes. Practicaremos en el campamento mientras tu mama y Neil... eh... ¿dónde están tu mamá y Neil? 🤨

Draco: ¡La abuelita dijo que tendrían una cita!

Crowley: 😱😱

Draco: Por eso me quedé aquí para que ustedes me cuidaran... ¿mh? ¿Abuelito Crowley? ¿Estás bien? 😟

Crowley: Ziraaa... ¿qué clase de cita están teniendo esos dos? ¿Zira? ¡Sé que me estás oyendo, no me ignores! 😭😭

..............................................................................................

Neil VS Sylveon

(Aclaración: Crepa "reza" a Arceus, el dios Pokémon. Sylveon es un zorro tipo hada, color rosa y blanco. Las incursiones dinamax, que permiten atrapar pokémon gigantes, se llevan a cabo dentro de "nidos" pokémon, distinguibles a lo lejos por emitir un haz de luz roja).

Crepa: Arceus, protege a Neil, haz que vuelva sano y salvo de la incursión Dinamax contra ese Sylveon 😔😔

Aziraphale: Hija, tranquila, ¡Neil estará bien! Es un pokémon veneno, así que derrotará fácilmente a Sylveon, que es hada. Ya lo verás. En cualquier momento él y Adam regresan como si nad...

Adam (saliendo del nido): ¡Ohh, vaya, eso estuvo duro!

Crepa: 😮

Adam: El Sylveon estaba a mucho nivel. Sacó dos escudos que nos costó mucho trabajo romper...

Crepa: 😰😰

Adam: ¡Y derrotó como si nada a los pokémon de Pepper y los chicos!

Crepa: 😱😱😱

Adam: Menos mal que yo llevaba a Neil, que logró envenenarlo y darle sus buenos golpes. ¡Sylveon ya es mío! Y además...

Crepa: ¡Por favor, yo quiero saber donde está mi Neil, no ese cochino zorro rosa! 😫😫

Adam (sonriendo): Tranquila, Crepa. Neil está bien. De hecho está perfecto, porque ganó mucha experiencia con este combate y...

Neil: ¡Mi amor, mírame, soy yo! ¡Al fin evolucioné en Arbok! 😆😆 ¿No es genial? ¡Al fin soy una serpiente grande, ahora sí que podré plantarle cara a tu padre!

Crepa: Neil... ¡que guapo te pusiste! 😍😍😍

Crowley (haciendo tintinear su cola de cascabel): Ya veremos quien le planta cara a quien, mocoso 😡😡

......................................................................................................

Inmadurez

Neil: Je... ¿has visto que alto soy ahora, mi amor? 😎

Crepa: Sí, mi vida...

Neil: Mis escamas también brillan mucho más ahora que soy un Arbok 😎😎

Crepa: Sí, mi vida...

Neil: ¡Y... y también tengo una mordida mucho más potente que dejaría seco a cualquier rival! 😫😫

Crepa: Sí, mi...

Neil: ¡AMOR, NO ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO PARA NADA! ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? 😭😭

Crepa: ¡Shh! ¿Qué no ves que estoy tratando de hacer que Draco duerma la siesta? 😤😤

Neil: Ah, perdón 🤭

Crowley (espiando desde lejos): Te dije que lo arruinaría solo. ¡Te lo dije! Es un inmaduro y no se merece a mi nena.

Aziraphale: Sí, mi vida... Neil es un inmaduro, no tú.

Crowley: 😧😧

....................................................................................................

Gimnasio Dragón

(Nota: en Pokémon Espada y Escudo, el gimnasio dragón es el último que hay que hacer antes de pasar a la Liga/Torneo, y como tal siempre es el más difícil).

Adam: No puedo creer que haya llegado hasta aquí... ¡Estoy temblando! 😫😫

Warlock: Tranquilo, no pierdas la cabeza... El líder dragón es fuerte, pero tú también lo eres. Ganaste siete medallas, tienes pokémon extraordinarios. ¡Lo vencerás!

Adam: Sí... eso espero. He entrenado a Crepa y a Aziraphale con esmero para este día, los dos se han vuelto hadas muy fuertes. Ojalá Arceus quiera que sea suficiente para vencer a los pokémon dragón de este gimnasio.

Crepa: Adam confía tanto en nosotros... ¡es el mejor entrenador que existe! 😆

Aziraphale: Hija mía, pase lo que pase seremos fuertes juntos. Te protegeré hoy como lo hice cuando encontré tu huevo, te lo prometo 😇

Crowley: 😭😭

Draco: Abuelito, ¿estás llorando? 😮

Crowley: ¡Claro que no! Me entró arena en los ojos...

Draco: Pero no hay arena en este edificio...

Neil: Hijo, ven aquí, ven para que te cuide mientras Adam se registra en la recepción...

Draco: .... Papi, ¿a ti también te entró arena en los ojos?

Neil: Sí, un poco 😭😭

...............................................................................................

Entrenamiento secreto

Draco: Mamá y la abuela Zira son tan fuertes... derrotaron a todos esos dragones enormes como si nada 😍

Anathema: ¿Qué pasa, pequeño? ¿Qué haces aquí solito?

Draco: Tía Ana, ¿viste el último combate en el gimnasio dragón? 

Anathema: Claro. Tu mami Crepa y Aziraphale estuvieron magníficos 😊

Draco: ¡Yo quiero ser así de fuerte de grande! El abuelo Crowley me dijo que debo entrenar mucho así que vine aquí a practicar 😄😄

Anathema: Bueno, seguramente lo serás, cariño, pero, ¿era necesario que quemaras todo este pasto mientras entrenabas? 😅

Draco: 😱😱😱

Crepa (olfateando): Huele a que alguien está haciendo sentir mal a mi bebé😠😠


	20. Capítulo 20.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Trainer Adam.

Equipo definitivo

Adam: Si quiero ganar el torneo de medallistas, tengo que elegir mi equipo definitivo. A ver... Aziraphale, se queda. Es mi mejor tipo hada.

Aziraphale: Fuiu... 😌

Adam: Crowley, se queda. Su habilidad para envenenar será muy útil.

Crowley: Obvio 😎

Adam: Anathema tiene buen ataque especial y puede confundir... ella se queda.

Anathema: ¡Menos mal, no quería perderme el torneo! ¡Toda la región lo estará mirando! 😄

Adam: Necesito un pokémon con gigamax.

Crepa: Ejem... 😊😊

Adam: Terry, el Charizard que me intercambió Warlock. Él servirá.

Crepa: 😱😱😱

Adam (culpable): Lo siento, Crepa, pero Zira ya es tipo hada y tiene mejores estadísticas por su nivel... espero que no lo tomes personal, yo...

Crepa: ¡No, ya entendí! ¡No soy tan buena como un Charizard! ¡Pero no importa, al cabo que ni quería participar del torneo! 😭😭

Neil: ¡Mi amor, no llores! 

Draco: ¡Mami, tú eres la más fuerte del mundo para mí! 😞

Adam: Ay... esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba 😥

..................................................................................................

Terry, el Charizard

Terry: Ho... hola... soy el nuevo pokémon de Adam, mucho gus...

Crepa: Hmph. 😤😤

Terry: Este... ¿te pasa algo...?

Crepa (ofendida): Vámonos, Draco. ¡No te juntes con esta chusma! 

Draco: ¡Sí, mami! ¡Chusma, chusma! 😠😠

Terry: Ay... ¿Qué hice mal? 😥😥

Aziraphale: Disculpa a mi hija, está muy sensible por haber tenido que salir del equipo titular. Adam te escogió a ti por ella y... bueno...

Terry: ¡Pero yo recién llego al equipo, no tengo la culpa! 😫😫

Neil: Aunque no la tengas cuídate las espaldas 😠

Aziraphale: ¡Crowley, no!

Crowley: ¿Yo qué? 😧

Aziraphale: Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¡Neil, no! 

Terry: En serio, ¿qué Giratinas está pasando aquí? 😫

.................................................................................................

Drama romántico

(Nota: Ligur es un Inteleon, un pokémon lagartija de agua. Raven es una Corviknight, un cuervo de acero. Por último, el pokémon que se menciona al final es un Delphox, un zorro que utiliza una varita de madera para arrojar bolas de fuego. Su apariencia es femenina, como la de una hechicera).

Terry: Snif... mis compañeros de equipo no me quieren... se siente tan solitario estar aquí 😔😔

Anathema: Bueno, trata de entenderlos... Crepa tuvo que marcharse para que tú entraras al equipo. Ella es la mimada del grupo.

Terry: Pero no es mi culpa... 😥

Adam: Bien, lo tengo. Traeré de vuelta a Ligur, que es tipo agua, y a Raven, que es volador y acero. Con eso estaré bien para el torneo.

Draco: ¿Y nosotros...?

Adam: Crepa, Neil y Draco, no se preocupen, mis padres vendrán a verme al torneo así que se quedarán con ellos mientras tanto. De ese modo estarán juntos y no tendrán que volver a Tadfield, podrán vernos desde las gradas cada vez que combatamos. 

Neil: ¡Maravilloso! Querida, ¡no tendremos que separarnos después de todo! 😄😄

Terry: ¿Ahora ya pueden hablarme? Por favor 😔

Crepa: Bueno.. tal vez. 

Aziraphale: Hija... 

Crepa: ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Te hablaremos. Deja de llorar, ¿dónde se ha visto un Charizard gigamax llorando? ¿Por qué estás tan sensible?

Terry: Por si no lo recuerdas me intercambiaron. Extraño a mis amigos... y sobre todo a Misha... >////<

Crepa: ¿Y quién es ella?

(Mientras tanto en la mansión Dowling)

Warlock: ¡Ay! ¡Misha, basta! ¡Deja de incendiar mis cosas, no quise separarte de Terry! ¡Fue una causa de fuerza mayor! 😫

Misha: Díselo a mi varita 😠😠🔥🔥🔥

Warlock: ¡Basta, soy tu entrenador! ¡Se supone que tienes que hacerme caso!

Misha: ¡No tienes las medallas suficientes como para hacer que un pokémon de mi nivel te obedezca! ¡Ahora regresa a mi Terry o quemaré tus cosas una por una! 😠😠

................................................................................................

Misha

Warlock: Disculpa que te lo pregunte, Adam, pero, ¿no quisieras intercambiar a Terry de nuevo?

Adam: ¿Ehh...? Pero, ¡ya armé toda mi estrategia para el torneo en base al equipo que tengo! 😥 ¿Por qué lo quieres de nuevo? ¿Polución se porta mal? 

Warlock: ¡No, nada de eso! Tu Weezing es muy bien portada y lucha bien... el problema es...

Misha (saliendo solo de su pokéball): ¡Terryyyyyy, mi amor, estás aquí! 😍😍😍

Terry: ¡Misha! ¡Viniste a verme! 😍😍😍

Adam: ¿Qué? ¿Y esta Delphox? 😦

Warlock: No es ella, es él... Misha es macho, pero es muy unido a Terry. Lo extraña tanto que ya no me obedece, así que pensé en pedírtelo de vuelta.

Adam: Ay... vaya problema...

Warlock: Espero que no pienses que mis pokémon son raros, por ser ambos machos y tener... una amistad especial... 😥

Adam: Oye... solo mira a los míos... 😅

Crowley: Draco, ¿quieres jugar con el abuelo a las escondidas? 

Crepa: Papá, no, ¡no se alejen mucho que ya tenemos que seguir viaje! 

Aziraphale: Preparé pokelitos para el camino 😊😊

Warlock: Oh, ya entendí 😅😅

Misha: Terry, cariño, vamos a encender juntos nuestro fuego de nuevo... 😉

Adam: Creo que llegar a la capital será más difícil de lo que parece...

.....................................................................................................

Presentaciones

Misha: Terry, mi amor... ¿no me vas a presentar a tus nuevos compañeros? 😊😊

Terry: Sí, querido... estos son Crowley y Aziraphale, ella es Anathema...

Misha: Mucho gusto, oye, ¡adoro tu sombrero! 😄

Anathema: ¡Y yo adoro tu varita de fuego! 😄

Terry: Este es Neil, su hijo Draco, y ella es Crepa...

Misha: Vaya, eres muy hermosa 🙂

Crepa: Eh... gracias, creo...

Misha: No se te ocurra usar encanto con mi Terry o derretiré todo ese precioso merengue de tu cabeza 🙂🙂

Crepa: ¡Oye, yo amo a mi esposo Neil, por mí llévate al tuyo de vuelta que no lo necesitamos para nada! 😤😤

Terry: De alguna forma eso dolió 😥


	21. Capítulo 21.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cinco diálogos de Trainer Adam.

Arceus   
(Nota: Arceus es el dios pokémon, por lo tanto en este fanfic interpretará al dios de Good Omens. Sinnoh es una región del mundo pokémon perteneciente a la cuarta generación, donde apareció Arceus por primera vez).

Crowley: Sabes, Puffy... estuve recordando el día que nos conocimos.

Aziraphale: ¿Ah, sí? 

Crowley: Sí. Pienso que hemos avanzado tanto desde ese día... Nos hicimos novios, encontramos el huevo de Crepa... 😊

Aziraphale: La vimos nacer, crecer, hacerse toda una dama. Y fuerte. Con su propia Giga 😊

Crowley: Conoció al mequetrefe ése de Neil... adoptaron a Draco...

Aziraphale: Sabes, cariño, tienes razón... sí que hemos avanzado mucho desde ese día. Nos hemos vuelto una familia más grande, y si Arceus quiere, espero que sigamos siendo todavía más felices. 😇

(Mientras tanto en Sinnoh)

Arceus (bostezando): Ahhh, que buena siesta dormí... a ver... ¿En qué año estamos? 2020... ¿¿He dormido por catorce años?? Ya qué... ¡Hora de estirar un poco las patas y recorrer el mundo a ver que tal marcha todo! 😆😆

.............................................................................

Fuego doble

Arceus: Ahh, hermosa región la de Galar... ¡Sí que me lucí creándola! 😄😄A ver, como va todo por allí abaj... ¡Ahhhhhh! 😱😱🔥🔥🔥🔥

Terry: Diablos, mi lanzallamas se fue para cualquier lado 😩

Arceus: Qué... ¿qué fue eso, por mí? ¿De dónde salió ese Charizard gigante? 😣

Misha: Mi amor, ¿estás bien? ¡Tranquilo, tu lanzallamas es fuerte y hermoso como siempre! 

Arceus: ¿Oigan? ¡Casi me queman vivo! 

Misha: ¿Quién te manda a cruzarte en el camino del fuego de mi novio? 😒

Arceus: ¡Atrevida! 

Misha: ¿Encima asumes mi género? ¡Para que sepas soy un macho! (Le arroja fuego con su varita)

Arceus: ¡Ay! ¡Basta, par de pirómanos! 😠😠

Terry: Pero lo mío fue sin querer... 😢

Warlock: Misha, ¿qué te dije sobre pelear con pokémon salvajes? 

Misha: ¡Me vale, deja que esta vez le atino seguro! 😠😠

..................................................................................

Confusión peligrosa

Arceus: Exijo una disculpa. ¡Tus pokémon casi me queman vivo! 😤😤

Warlock: Hola, pequeño... ¿Estás perdido? No pareces un pokémon de Galar...

Arceus: ¿Cómo osas hablarme así? ¡Yo soy Arceus, dios creador de todo lo que existe! 😠😠

Warlock: Aww, Adam, mira, ¡este pokémon hace un sonido muy gracioso cuando habla! 😄

Arceus: ¡Deja de faltarme el respeto, humano insolente! 😠😠😠

Adam: Oh, vaya, ¡es un pokémon muy raro! ¿De dónde salió?

Crowley: 😱😱😱

Adam: ¿Pasa algo, Crowley? 

Crowley: ¡¡Ar... Ar... Arceus!! ¡¡El dios Arceus en persona!!

Adam: Creo que Crowley tiene ganas de combatir, ¿verdad? ¡Sí! Capturaré a este pokémon para entrenar para el torneo. ¡Crowley, ve! 😄

Arceus: Ni siquiera lo pienses, muchacho 😠😠

Crowley (congelado): ..........

Adam: ¿Crowley, qué pasa? ¿Por qué no atacas? 😮

Crowley: ¡Lo siento mucho, Adam, pero tengo una familia y quiero vivir! 😭😭😭

.................................................................................

Mi familia

Crowley: Señor Arceus, le pido mil disculpas en nombre de nuestros entrenadores... ¡No sé como es que no lo han reconocido! 😫😫

Arceus: Dime una razón por la que no deba hacerlos desaparecer ahora mismo 😠😠

Crowley: ¡Por piedad, en este campamento vive mi familia! 😭

Arceus: ¿Cuál familia? No veo a otros Seviper aquí.

Crowley: No, ellos son mi familia (señala a lo lejos)

Arceus: Qué Giratinas... ¿¿Un Slurpuff??

Crowley: Es mi esposo Aziraphale.

Arceus: ¿Una Alcremie y un Arbok? 😕

Crowley: Son mi hija y el idiota de mi yerno...

Arceus: ¿Y un Applin también?

Crowley: Es mi nieto Draco. ¿No es adorable? 😆

Arceus: Así no recordaba la biología de los pokémon que creé... A ver, a ver, ¿qué pasó?

........................................................................

Arceus y el amor

Arceus: Esto es increíble. Pokémon de especies distintas y tipos opuestos en pareja, criando hijos y nietos...

Crowley: Señor Arceus, cálmese por favor... 😧

Arceus: ¡Así no creé yo el mundo! Quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora 😠😠

Crowley: (paralizado de miedo)

Arceus: ¿Y bien? No me iré hasta no recibir unas buenas...

Aziraphale: Por amor.

Arceus: ¿Qué?

Aziraphale: Estamos juntos por amor, señor Arceus. Crowley y yo nos amamos. Crepa y Neil se aman. Terry el Charizard y Misha el Delphox se aman... ¿Acaso hay alguna otra respuesta a por qué estaríamos juntos, excepto por amor? 😇😇

Arceus: Bueno... dicho así... 😓😓

Aziraphale: Señor, hagamos una cosa... ¿Por qué no se queda con nosotros un tiempo para que compruebe mis palabras? Nuestro entrenador irá a un torneo importante en una semana, y hasta entonces nos estamos quedando aquí para entrenar. Puede quedarse usted también y observar lo maravilloso de nuestra familia, aunque sea diferente a como usted lo imaginó.

Arceus: De acuerdo... porque me pareces agradable. Me quedaré. ¡Pero que conste que todavía estoy molesto por el intento de asesinato con fuego de esa zorra!

Misha: ¡Qué soy macho, dios ignorante! 😠😠😠


	22. Capítulo 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez debí hacer esto desde el primer capítulo, pero no se me ocurrió. Asumí que quienes quisieran leer este fanfic lo harían porque ya eran fanáticos de Pokémon... como veo que no todos lo son, he aquí una recopilación de imágenes de cada personaje/pokémon de Trainer Adam.

Slurpuff/Aziraphale: Slurpuff es un pokémon esponjoso, adorable, gordito y bonito, famoso por su buen paladar para los dulces al igual que nuestro ángel. Es tipo hada, un elemento basado en la magia.

..........................................................................

Seviper/Crowley: Seviper es una serpiente gigante como Crowley. Este pokémon se hizo famoso en el animé por pertenecer a Jessie del Equipo Rocket, y al ser del equipo villano tiene fama de ser un pokémon "malo". Es tipo veneno.

..................................................................................

Mismagius/Anathema: Mismagius es un pokémon femenino basado en una bruja, razón por la cual decidí asociarla con Anathema. Es muy poderosa y bella, y a menudo incomprendida. Es tipo fantasma.

..............................................................................

Polteageist/Newton: Este pokémon pertenece a la octava generación. Se aloja en vajilla inglesa tanto original como falsa. Como muchos tipo fantasma es algo tímido, y eso me hizo elegirlo para Newt.

.......................................................................

Weezing Galar/Polución: Weezing (y su preevolución Koffing) es considerado el pokémon contaminación por excelencia, haciéndolo perfecto para representar a la jinete de la polución. Es tipo veneno/hada.

.............................................................................

Alcremie/Crepa: Alcremie es otra de los pokémon de octava generación; es un tipo hada sumamente tierno y adorable, tal cual yo imagino a mi OC Crepa. Alcremie produce su propia nata dulce.

(Nota: Cuando introduje el personaje Crepa al fanfic, los juegos Pokémon Espada y Escudo no habían salido a la venta. Por lo tanto ignoraba que Alcremie era la evolución de un pokémon bebé llamado Milcery, y por lo tanto Alcremie no puede nacer de huevo como puse, ya que las formas evolucionadas no pueden nacer tal cual. Solo las primeras evoluciones nacen de huevo, como Milcery, Koffing, etcétera. No tenía sentido cambiar el capítulo del nacimiento de Crepa dado que ya lo había leído todo el mundo, pero ya saben, es imposible que Alcremie salga de un huevo. Hagan de cuenta que fue un milagro de Arceus ^^).

.............................................................................

Giga Alcremie/Crepa: Todos los pokémon pueden alcanzar el estado Dinamax, que consiste en hacerse enormes. Sin embargo, algunos también pueden hacerse Gigamax, que además de acrecentar su tamaño los hace cambiar de forma. En el caso de Crepa (una Alcremie), pasa de ser un merengue a un pastel colosal. Cada dibujo de los pisos de Giga Alcremie está relacionado con alguna de sus formas (corazón, fresa, fruto, estrella, lazo y trébol).

.................................................................................

Ekans/Neil: Ekans es una serpiente de la primera generación, de tipo veneno, y también tiene fama de malo por haber sido del Equipo Rocket. Al igual que el Neil de mi fanfic Serpientes Inefables, este Neil también está enamorado de su Crepa, por lo que me pareció apropiado que fuera una serpiente.

..............................................................................

Arbok/Neil: Arbok es la evolución de Ekans. Se trata de una cobra gigante y con una temible mordedura venenosa, por lo que al evolucionar gana mucho poder. Para que un Ekans sea Arbok, solo tiene que subir determinada cantidad de niveles (lo que se logra simplemente con usarlo en batalla, o bien dándole el objeto caramelo raro, que aumenta un nivel automáticamente).

............................................................................

Applin/Draco: Este pokémon con forma de manzana es de tipo planta/dragón, y tiene dos evoluciones posibles dependiendo la versión del juego elegida (Flapple en Espada, Appletun en Escudo). Draco fue encontrado por Crepa y Neil en estado de abandono, y rápidamente decidieron adoptarlo como hijo. Es muy tierno y quiere ser fuerte como su abuelo Crowley.

.....................................................................................

Flapple/Draco: En realidad no sé si voy a hacer que Draco evolucione, pero por si acaso les muestro una de las posibilidades: la evolución exclusiva de Applin en Pokémon Espada, Flapple, es un pequeño dragoncito que usa la cáscara de su manzana como alas.

...........................................................

Appletun/Draco: Appletun es la evolución exclusiva de Applin en Pokémon Escudo. Es un dragón cuadrúpedo con aspecto de tarta de manzana, que despide un exquisito aroma dulce.

.............................................................

Giga Flapple/Giga Appletun/Draco: Tanto Flapple como Appletun pueden alcanzar el estado Gigamax, pero curiosamente ambas versiones se ven idénticas. Este pokémon giga expulsa grandes cantidades de jugo de manzana altamente ácido.

............................................................

Venonat/Beelzebub: Venonat es un pokémon mosca de la primera generación, tipo bicho y veneno. Sus enormes ojos rojos me recuerdan muchísimo a la mosca mascota de Beelzebub, razón por la que lo elegí como su alter ego para este fanfic.

..............................................................

Arceus/Dios/Diosa: Arceus es, literalmente, el Dios creador del mundo pokémon, el alfa y el omega, el padre de todos. Ya que en Good Omens Dios también es un personaje, Arceus es su alter ego en este modesto fanfic. Es tipo normal, pero puede adoptar cualquier tipo elemental que desee.

........................................................

Charizard/Terry: Charizard es tal vez uno de los pokémon más famosos de la primera generación, ya que es la evolución final del inicial de fuego, Charmander. Era uno de los pokémon de Warlock Dowling, hasta que éste se lo intercambió a Adam por Polución. A pesar de su tamaño, es muy tímido y gentil.

...........................................................

Giga Charizard/Terry: Terry puede alcanzar el estado gigamax, que le permite cambiar de forma a un dragón de fuego colosal y sumamente poderoso. El campeón de la liga de Galar, Lionel, tiene como pokémon principal a un Giga Charizard.

...............................................................

Delphox/Misha: Delphox es la evolución final de Fennekin, el inicial de fuego de la sexta generación. Está basado en una hechicera, de hecho usa su rama a modo de varita para arrojar fuego. Misha es otro de los pokémon de Warlock, y está muy enamorado de Terry.

.........................................................

Inteleon/Ligur: Inteleon es la evolución final de Sobble, el inicial de agua de octava generación. Es una lagartija de agua astuta y veloz, como un espía. En este caso, Ligur fue entrenado por Adam a base de caramelos experiencia (un objeto introducido en la octava generación que permite al pokémon aumentar sus puntos de experiencia sin necesidad de combatir. Generalmente esto se hace para ahorrar tiempo; por ejemplo, Adam tenía a su Ligur es un nivel muy bajo, y ante el inminente comienzo de la liga no tenía tiempo de entrenar de forma tradicional, por lo que recurrió a los caramelos).

.......................................................

Corviknight/Raven: Corviknight es un cuervo de tipo acero y volador, muy querido en su región natal de Galar. Son el medio de transporte volador por excelencia. Raven, un pokémon que Adam capturó en su forma evolutiva final, es muy fuerte y está convencida de ser la mejor.


	23. Capítulo 23.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recopilación de cuatro diálogos de Trainer Adam. Serán los últimos antes de los capítulos finales.

Mamá Crepa

Aziraphale: Hija querida, tu papá y yo estaremos muy ocupados entrenando con Adam. ¿Tú podrías hacerte cargo del señor Arceus?

Arceus: Eh, no necesito que nadie se haga cargo de mí, soy Dios, ¿recuerdan? 😒

Crepa: ¡No se ofenda, mi Señor! Mamá Zira solo quiere decir que yo podría acompañarlo durante su visita. Para que no esté solo, y pueda hacerme las preguntas que quiera 😊

Arceus: Así es otra cosa. Y bueno, en primer lugar, ¿por qué...?

Draco: Uhh... ¡Buahhhhh! 😭😭😭

Crepa: ¿Draco? ¿Por qué lloras, cariño? 😲

Draco: ¡Me... me lastimé tratando de hacer la danza dragón! 😭😭

Crepa: ¡Ay, mi bebé, no llores! Mamá siempre tiene una poción guardada para emergencias, deja la busco y...

Arceus: ¡Oye! ¿Y qué pasó con lo de hacerme compañía? 😤😤

Crepa: Eso puede esperar, la salud de mi hijo no.

Arceus: ¡Inconcebible, yo soy el gran dios...!

Crepa: ¡PUEDE ESPERAR DIJE! 😠😠

Arceus: Pero... soy el dios... Arceus...

Crepa: No me haga repetirlo 😠😠

Arceus: ... lo siento, ya me callo 😥

......................................................................................

Discusión en la colina

Adam: Tengo la impresión de haber visto antes a ese pokémon blanco...

Warlock: Olvídalo, al parecer solo le gusta curiosear. ¿Seguimos entrenando?

Adam: Eso creo... un momento, ¿dónde está Terry? 😮

Warlock: Estaba aquí hace un segundo... eh... ¿Y Misha?

(Sobre una colina cercana)

Misha: Vamos a ver, si de verdad eres el Dios Arceus, dime, ¿por qué no puedes hacer que tenga hijos con mi Terry? ¿Eh? 😤😤

Arceus: Ya te lo expliqué, ¡ambos son machos y son de razas diferentes! ¡No pueden poner huevos entre sí! 😤

Misha: ¡Pues haz un milagro!

Crowley: Si me permites, no hace falta que pongas huevos para tener un hijo... quiero decir, Zira y yo no los pusimos y tuvimos a Crepa, y ella y este...

Neil: "Este" tiene nombre, suegro 😑😑

Crowley: ... ella y Neil tuvieron a Draco. ¿No pensaste en la posibilidad de adoptar?

Misha: Bueno... tal vez.

Terry: A mí me encantaría tener hijos contigo >///<

Arceus: A mí me encantaría haberme quedado a dormir en Sinnoh otros catorce años la verdad. Ustedes son realmente muy complicados 😩

.............................................................................

Rumbo al Torneo de Finalistas

Adam: Repasaré mi equipo una vez más... Aziraphale...

Aziraphale: ¡Aquí estoy! 😊

Adam: Crowley...

Crowley: Ssss, aquí...

Adam: ¿Terry y Anathema?

Anathema (volando): ¡Presente!

Terry (agitando las alas): ¡Estoy listo! 😆😆

Adam: Ligur... ¿Ligur? ¿Dónde está mi Inteleon? 😮

Ligur: Aquí... ¿ya podemos irnos? Este sitio tan seco me resulta desagradable, necesito agua... 😒

Adam: Ten, es mi última botella de agua. Te la doy a ti porque quiero que llegues bien fresco a Ciudad Puntera 😊

Ligur: Gracias... 💧💧💧

Adam: ¡Raven, ya solo faltas tú! ¿Lista?

Raven: Tranquilo, entrenador, ¡te llevaré a la ciudad en un santiamén! ¡Súbete a mi lomo! 😎

Adam: Adiós, Área Silvestre. ¡Al fin llegó mi momento de entrar al torneo de finalistas! ¿Mh? ¡El pokémon blanco está siguiéndonos! 😮

Arceus: Ni pienso perderme ese tal torneo... ¡Yo también voy quieran o no! 😤😤

................................................................................

Brian: El torneo de finalistas está por comenzar. ¿Adam estará bien?

Pepper: ¡Seguro! Trabajó muy duro para llegar hasta aquí. Le irá bien.

Wensleydale: Y sus pokémon son cosa de otro mundo... ¡No imagino que puedan perder! ¿Verdad, Warlock? 😊

Warlock: .......

Pepper: ¿Ey, estás bien?

Warlock: Tengo un extraño presentimiento...

Brian: ¿Malo? 😢

Warlock: No lo sé... oigan, creo que iré a verlo antes de que empiecen.

Pepper: ¿Qué? ¡Oye, no te dejarán pasar a los vestuarios! ¡Warlock!

(Sobre los cielos de Galar)

???: Vaya sitio ruidoso... ¡No me gusta! Debí quedarme en casa, esto es... ¿Mh? ¿Y esa luz roja? 😮 ¡Ah, ya sé! Debe ser un portal. ¡Podré volver a mi casa con eso! 😄

Adam: Hora de entrar al estadio... Zira, Crowley... ¡Vamos allá!


	24. Capítulo 24.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior, Warlock, que estaba ya en las gradas con los otros amigos de Adam esperando que empiecen los combates, tiene un mal presentimiento y decide ir a ver a su amigo de improviso. Mientras tanto, sobre los cielos de Galar aparece un extraño pokémon que se ve atraído por la energía Dinamax del estadio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como llevo tiempo sin publicar, les recuerdo unas cositas sobre esta historia:
> 
> Está ambientada en el mundo de los juegos Pokémon Espada y Escudo. La acción transcurre en la región de Galar, la última de la franquicia hasta el momento, y Adam es un entrenador que ha logrado llegar hasta el Torneo de Finalistas de la Liga Pokémon, el certamen que le permitirá desafiar al vigente campeón de la Liga, Lionel. Percy, Naboru y Roy son algunos de los líderes de gimnasio de Galar (siendo los otros Cathy, Nerio, Alistair/Judith, Mel/Morris y Berto como reemplazo de Sally).

-¿Warlock? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Adam sorprendido al ver a su amigo entrar de repente al vestuario, donde él y los líderes de gimnasio esperaban su turno para entrar al estadio. El joven pelinegro se veía agitado, y ligeramente asustado.

-Adam, yo... tengo un mal presentimiento...

-Oye, niño- intervino Naboru, el líder de tipo fuego.- No puedes entrar aquí, este sitio está reservado solo para finalistas.

-¿Es amigo tuyo, Adam?- preguntó el gentil Percy, líder tipo planta.- Lo siento, Naboru tiene razón. Debe regresar a las gradas del estadio.

-¡Les pido disculpas!- exclamó Warlock muy apenado, sin poder explicarse a sí mismo por que había actuado tan impulsivamente.- No era mi intención faltar a las reglas de la Liga, lo juro, pero...

-Ey, está bien. No pasa nada- intervino Adam con una sonrisa, buscando tranquilizar los ánimos.- Apuesto a que solo estás nervioso por la final, ¿verdad? Pero tranquilo, me irá bien. Confío en las habilidades de mis pokémon, y si acaso llegara a perder, soy consciente que estoy peleando con los mejores de Galar.

-Adam...- Warlock dio un breve abrazo a su amigo, sintiéndose estúpido por preocuparlo antes del momento más importante de su vida de entrenador. Se obligó a sonreír el también y le palmeó el hombro, dispuesto a remediar su error.

-Lo harás magnífico. Seguro... 

-Claro que sí. ¡No te preocupes! Vuelve con los demás y diles que me animen bien fuerte.

Warlock asintió y dio un pasó en dirección a la salida de los vestuarios. Fue entonces cuando un gran temblor sacudió el suelo, un temblor que parecía venir de las entrañas mismas de la tierra. Se oyeron gritos y ruidos diversos provenientes del estadio, y los mismos líderes quedaron conmocionados. Adam abrió mucho los ojos y preguntó con temor: 

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Esto no es una batalla!

-¡Niños, no salgan!- ordenó Roy, el líder dragón.- Iré a investigar de inmediato, ¡y tengan por seguro que Lionel estará ya en camino!

Adam y Warlock hubieran considerado hacer caso a ese consejo, pero nuevos temblores les pusieron los pelos de punta y entonces no pudieron quedarse quietos. Después que los líderes abandonaran el vestuario, lo mismo que los empleados de la Liga Pokémon, ambos corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción, donde cantidad de personas corrían, gritaban y observaban aterrados lo que sucedía en el exterior.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- gritó Warlock ante el poderoso haz de luz roja que parecía envolver el estadio, como un campo de energía. Adam no lo sabía, pero no podía ser nada bueno.

-Se parece... a la luz de los nidos Dinamax...

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- respondió Warlock aterrado, mirando a un lado y al otro en busca de una salida que no estuviera congestionada.- El estado Dinamax solo puede hacerse dentro del estadio, ¡no en la calle!

-Eso es cierto- agregó una voz repentina a su lado. Sally, la ex líder de tipo hada de Pueblo Plié, parecía razonablemente serena a pesar del clima de desastre que los rodeaba, y afirmó con voz seria:- En circunstancias normales, la energía que permite a los pokémon volverse Dinamax solo se da en los nidos del Área Silvestre y en el interior de los estadios. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Joven Adam, ¿sabes por qué puede hacerse el Dinamax en los estadios?

-Porque están construidos sobre nidos- contestó Warlock en su lugar.- Hace mucho tiempo.

-Exacto. Naturalmente, hay múltiples medidas de seguridad que permitieron edificar sobre estos nidos. No es sencillo llegar a ellos, de hecho, por lo que esa luz Dinamax significa que algo lo bastante poderoso logró alterar el equilibrio. Algo... o alguien.

-Yo diría más bien alguien- agregó Adam logrando hacerse paso hasta unos ventanales. Warlock y la señora Sally lo siguieron, y observaron no solo el pandemonio de personas huyendo, sino lo más aterrador, la sombra de un pokémon tan colosal que parecía tapar el sol. El pokémon no caminaba sino que flotaba, por lo que no pudieron verlo del todo, pero si les quedó claro algo.

-Es un pokémon Dinamax. ¡En la calle! ¡Esto será catastrófico!- exclamo Warlock asustado.- ¡Adam, debemos...! ¿Eh? ¿Adam?

-¡Jovencito, no salgas!- exclamó Sally perdiendo un poco la compostura al ver que Adam corría entre la multitud en dirección a la puerta principal, donde empleados del estadio trataban de poner orden a la muchedumbre.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Ese pokémon gigante podría destruir la ciudad en un santiamén!

-El campeón y los líderes se ocuparán de él. ¡No te expongas de esa forma al peligro!

-¡No! Yo soy un finalista. Estoy al nivel de los líderes, ¡no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras todo el mundo corre peligro!

-Adam... ¡Diablos, espérame!- masculló Warlock persiguiéndolo.- ¡Ni pienses que te dejaré solo, iré contigo!


	25. Capítulo 25.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam y Warlock se topan cara a cara con el pokémon Dinamax salvaje que está destruyendo Ciudad Puntera. Y Adam sabe que solo hay una forma de pararlo...

Adam corrió hasta la calle con el corazón en la boca, seguido de Warlock. El pokémon colosal había causado enormes destrozos en las afueras del estadio, y ahora entendían por qué. Su cuerpo enorme y alargado como el de un insecto, color gris, rojo y dorado, no flotaba como habían creído en un principio; tenía seis poderosas patas que arrastraba con lentitud, lo que dejaba huellas enormes a su paso y abría el suelo. El pokémon también tenía dos alas negras con pinchos rojos, de aspecto aterrador, y sus duros ojos rojizos parecían fulminar a todo aquel que se le acercaba. De pronto el pokémon abrió la boca y emitió un rugido ensordecedor.

-¡Es… no puede ser! ¿Giratina?

-¿Quién es Giratina?- pregunto Warlock aterrorizado al oír a Adam pronunciar ese nombre con estupefacción.

-Cuando era niño viajé a Sinnoh con mis padres, y visitamos algunos templos. La leyendas locales hablaban de Giratina, el amo y señor del Mundo Distorsión, el pokémon que representa el caos…

-¿¡Ehhh…!? Pero… pero… ¿por qué un pokémon legendario de otra región aparecería aquí, en Galar?- chilló Warlock.- ¿Y por qué estaría tan enfadado como para destruir todo?

-No lo sé…

No, Adam no lo sabía, pero de pronto algo empezó a agitarse en su mente. Giratina era un pokémon legendario; los pokémon legendarios rara vez abandonaban sus regiones, pues o bien vivían en ellas o los portales que conducían a sus mundos estaban en ellas. Sin embargo, los legendarios de cada región estaban conectados de forma misteriosa entre sí, formando un balance perfecto que mantenía el mundo a salvo. Si un pokémon rompía ese balance abandonando su región, era posible que los otros se alteraran y despertaran de sus letargos. El pokémon legendario más poderoso de Sinnoh era Arceus, creador del universo y de todo lo existente. ¿Y si algo le hubiera pasado a Arceus, y por eso Giratina hubiera dejado el Mundo Distorsión para ingresar en el mundo real?

-Arceus es Dios. Arceus, el pokémon más poderoso de todos…

-¿Adam, qué estás murmurando?- preguntó Warlock tirando de su manga.- ¡Vamos, debemos buscar a los demás y ponerlos a salvo!

-Warlock. Creo que sé por qué Giratina ha venido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Adam tuvo un escalofrío y recordó a cierto pokémon, blanco, con un impresionante arco dorado rodeando su lomo, que había estado siguiéndolos desde hacía un tiempo. Un pokémon salvaje que había jugado con los suyos, que había compartido las bayas con Aziraphale, Crowley y los demás, y que a pesar de hacérsele conocido nunca había logrado identificar. De repente se dio una palmada en la cabeza con notable fuerza, tomando conciencia de todo. Warlock se asustó.

-¿Adam…?

-¡Arceus está aquí en Galar!- gritó, señalando hacia el gigante Giratina y agitando los brazos.- ¡Es ese pokémon del arco dorado que estuvo siguiéndonos en el Área Silvestre!

-¿¿Cómo?? ¿Hablas de Arceus, el pokémon dios creador? ¿Ese Arceus? ¿Qué no es solo una leyenda?

-¡Claro que no! ¿No lo entiendes? La única razón por la que los pokémon legendarios son considerados leyendas es porque rara vez se dejan ver. A menos que estudies sobre ellos a fondo, quizás nunca los conozcas. Pero yo recuerdo mi viaje a Sinnoh y todo lo que aprendí sobre Arceus, Giratina, Dialga, Palkia… mejor dicho, lo acabo de recordar ahora al ver a Giratina. ¡Todo encaja! Arceus por alguna razón vino aquí, y se quedó tanto tiempo que el equilibrio de Sinnoh se salió de eje. Giratina debió notarlo y vino a nuestro mundo a buscarlo...

-... y luego por error entró en contacto con la energía Dinamax de este estadio y se convirtió en un gigante destructor- completó Warlock con temor, apartándose el pelo del rostro con manos temblorosas.- ¡Adam, esto es muy grave! Dudo mucho que podamos devolver a Giratina a la normalidad y convencerlo de volver a Sinnoh. ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿No es obvio?- contestó Adam con más valor del que sentía.- Debemos encontrar a nuestros amigos. Ellos iban a cuidar de mis otros pokémon durante el torneo, y dado que Arceus se hizo amigo de Crepa y los demás, ¡aún deben estar juntos!

-¡Cielos… es verdad! Pero no tenemos ni idea de dónde estarán ahora en medio de este desastre…

-Tendremos que resolverlo a la antigua: ¡buscando!- resolvió el joven entrenador sacando la pokéball de Terry, el Charizard.- Solo Arceus tiene el poder de calmar a Giratina, así que es mejor que nos demos prisa y lo encontremos. ¡Sube! Dos personas ven más que una. Seguro que entre los dos lo hallamos pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El siguiente capítulo es ya el ultimo del fanfic. ¡Pasó tanto tiempo desde que lo empecé, que me siento muy extraña al decir que ya termina! En el medio como saben estuvo en un largo hiatus; les pido disculpas por eso y también por los huecos argumentales que pudieron haber quedado, siento que pude hacer más por esta historia pero siento también que es mi deber terminarla. No tiene sentido mirar al pasado y pensar en lo que pudo haber sido, las aventuras de Adam y sus pokémon ya fueron escritas y no me queda más que darles fin.
> 
> Mientras Aziraphale, Crowley y los demás tenían sus aventuras de amor y amistad, Adam trabajaba duro para llegar hasta la Liga Pokémon de Galar. En el próximo capítulo, entrenador y pokémon tendrán su reencuentro y el final de su viaje. ¡No se lo pierdan!


	26. Capítulo 26.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final de Trainer Adam. Dios, siento una mezcla de nostalgia y felicidad en este momento... Esta historia se merecía un buen final y espero que todos puedan disfrutarlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y la paciencia que me han demostrado, y no se pierdan el epílogo en el capítulo 27! Es el cierre de oro que había soñado 😊

-Ustedes dos, ¡apúrense! ¡Debemos salir cuanto antes del estadio!- gritó Pepper a sus amigos, que corrían tras ella en busca de una salida. Claro que no solo los humanos habían emprendido la huida: numerosos pokémon iban entre ellos con diversos grados de nerviosismo, y entre ellos iban Crepa y los demás pokémon de Adam, que habían acudido a alentar a su entrenador desde las gradas. Crepa y su hijo Draco iban montados en Neil, que abría la marcha del grupo dando toques con su cola a los rezagados para que se apartaran del camino.

-Tranquilo, Neil- lo alentó Pepper abriendo una pesada puerta de emergencia.- Todos podremos llegar a la calle, y encontraremos a Adam. Te lo prometo.

-¡Cielos, esa cosa es gigantesca!- exclamó Brian al observar por una ventana al colosal pokémon dinamax. Sus amigos y pokémon se apiñaron alrededor de él para ver también.

-¡Oh, no!- gritó Wensleydale, blanco del susto.- ¡Es el pokémon legendario Giratina! El pokémon del caos... ¡Estamos fritos!

-¡Diablos, contrólate, amigo! Vamos, la salida es por...

Giratina rugió tan fuerte que los amigos y la gente que corría por ese pasillo se estremecieron, y tardaron unos cuantos segundos en recuperarse. Cuando lo hicieron otro grito los interrumpió, pero esta vez de Pepper. Como la joven nunca se asustaba, sus amigos corrieron junto a ella enseguida.

-¿Pepper, qué pasa, por qué gritaste? ¿Estás lastimada?

-¡No soy yo, es Adam! ¡Miren!- dijo señalando a la distancia: Adam y Warlock, montando ambos en Terry el Charizard, sobrevolaban a Giratina y trataban de distraerlo y alejarlo del estadio. Crepa se estremeció.

-¡Nuestro entrenador está enfrentándose a ese gigante, y mis papás están con él! ¡Oh, Neil... tengo miedo! ¡Podrían salir heridos!

El grupo se alejó de las ventanas y continuó su huida por el pasillo de emergencia, ahora con la intención de llegar hasta Adam y ayudarlo. No era justo que solo él y Warlock se enfrentaran a Giratina, dado que los líderes de gimnasio y el mismo campeón habían priorizado evacuar el estadio. Ellos tenían que poner de su parte. Con esa motivación encima, no advirtieron que los seguía otro pokémon. El mismo pokémon blanco, grande y con un arco dorado que había jugado con los pokémon de Adam en el Área Silvestre.

(...)

-¡Por todos los cielos, eso estuvo cerca!- susurró Warlock con el pelo chamuscado, después de que Giratina disparara un rayo en su dirección que por suerte habían logrado esquivar.- Solo el calor de sus ataques es tremendo.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, Warlock. Debes bajar y buscar refugio. No fue justo de mi parte arrastrarse a esto...

-¿Arrastrarme, pero qué dices? No me arrastraste a nada. Yo quiero ayudarte, ¿o acaso pensabas que iba a dejarte solo?

Terry el Charizard aterrizó y ambos jóvenes miraron a Giratina, quien seguía disparando rayos a diestra y siniestra. Habían intentado dialogar con él, suponiendo que un pokémon de ese nivel tenía inteligencia suficiente para entender lenguaje humano. Pero o bien no entendía su idioma o estaba demasiado perturbado por su transformación dinamax como para razonar, porque no había oído ni una sola de sus palabras. Solo había reaccionado con violencia. Adam miró detrás suyo.

-Quiero detener a Giratina, pero también quiero encontrar a mis amigos y a mis pokémon. ¡Yo... no sé qué hacer!

Las pokéballs en el cinturón de Adam se movieron de repente al oír esas palabras, y unos segundos después se accionaron solas. El joven entrenador quedó sorprendido de ver a Aziraphale, Crowley, Ligur, Raven y Anathema ante él, con expresiones firmes y decididas.

-¡Nosotros te ayudaremos, Adam!- aseguró Crowley siseando.- Eres el mejor entrenador y humano que hay...

-¡... Así que vamos a luchar a tu lado todo lo que haga falta!- terminó Aziraphale por su esposo, con idéntica firmeza que él. Adam se conmovió y se conmovió aún más cuando oyó un grito proveniente de la entrada, que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡Pepper, Brian, Wensleydale! Ya estaba por ir a buscarlos...

-Olvida eso, ¡ya estamos aquí! Nos tomó un rato salir porque había demasiada gente saliendo de las tribunas.

-¡Hija! ¡Qué suerte que estás bien!- gimió Zira al ver a Crepa, que corrió a abrazar a sus padres.

-Mami Zira, ¡tuve miedo por ustedes cuando vi a esa bestia gigante atacando el estadio!

-Tranquila, tesoro, todos estamos bien...

-¡TERRY!- Misha salió también de su pokéball con tanto ímpetu que Warlock trastabilló, y se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo.- ¡Gracias al cielo, estás bien! ¡No te lastimó con sus rayos!

-Bueno, ya estamos todos juntos pero, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Brian temblando.- Por más que tengamos a todos nuestros pokémon con nosotros, no podremos derrotar a un pokémon dinamax. Creo que deberíamos acudir al campeón... ¡Él sabe cómo lidiar con estas cosas!

-No es lo mismo, Brian. Este pokémon no es cualquiera, es Giratina, y es un legendario. Su poder natural ya es devastador, y en esta forma me temo que ni Lionel con todo su equipo podría derrotarlo.

-Y entonces... ¿cómo lo paramos?

-Solo Arceus puede. Arceus, el Dios de toda la creación, ¡él es el único capaz de vencer a Giratina!

-En efecto... yo puedo hacerlo- tronó una voz sobre ellos. Arceus flotaba sobre sus cabezas con gran magnificencia, y así bajó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Adam. El joven estaba asustado pero no tembló ni demostró deseos de huir, lo cual agradó al dios.- Eres valiente, Adam Young. Eres valiente y además tienes un gran corazón.

-Gracias... espera, ¿no estás molesto con nosotros?

-¿Por qué lo estaría?

-No te reconocimos antes- contestó algo culpable.- Estábamos tan concentrados en combatir y entrenar para el torneo, que no nos percatamos de quien eras.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, señor Arceus!- se disculpó Warlock, más aterrado que Adam pero dispuesto a enmendar su error.- Por favor, tiene que ayudarnos ahora. ¡Por favor!

-Por favor, derrote a Giratina para que vuelva a su forma normal- pidieron los otros niños, y los pokémon, que incluso se inclinaron ante él.

-Por favor, ¡ayúdenos!- rogó Crepa con su hijo en brazos.

-Tranquilos todos- dijo Arceus flotando nuevamente.- No necesitan inclinarse o pedirme por favor.

-¿No...?

-Sentí la presencia de Giratina aún antes de que se hiciera gigante, y desde el primer instante tuve la intención de detenerlo. Es mi deber como deidad, como protector de Sinnoh y de todo el mundo, así que con gusto me enfrentaré a él. Pero...

-¿¿Pero??

-Adam Young, no puedo hacerlo solo. Si me vuelvo gigante por mi cuenta, corremos riesgo de que yo también pierda la cordura como le pasó a él. Necesito la ayuda de un entrenador fuerte, como tú, que no me permita caer ante mi propio peso.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿¿Yo, guiarte a ti??

Adam y Arceus se miraron a los ojos durante unos cuantos y angustiantes segundos, durante los cuales el joven entrenador comprendió lo que le estaba pidiendo. Arceus no precisaba su ayuda para derrotar a un rival, puesto que era el pokémon más fuerte del universo. Necesitaba su ayuda para no perder el control de sus poderes y hacer daño accidentalmente a otros. Arceus era tan grande y tan sabio, que no consideraba humillante el tener que pedir a un humano que lo dirigiera en batalla.

-Cuenta conmigo. ¡Haré lo que sea para proteger a la gente y los pokémon de Galar!

Warlock, Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale se retiraron de la entrada junto con los pokémon de su amigo, para dejarle a éste el campo libre. Adam estaba nervioso, pero en cuanto montó a lomos de Arceus todas las dudas e inseguridades desaparecieron. Arceus voló directo hasta la luz roja que brotaba del suelo, y con un impresionante rugido comenzó a crecer hasta tomar el mismo tamaño que su rival. Giratina lo vio de lejos y se enfureció, deslizándose hasta él con intención de atacarlo.

-¡Adam Young, tú decides!- tronó Arceus antes de dejar al joven en el suelo y ponerse entre él y Giratina. Adam tragó saliva.

-Muy bien. ¡Muy bien! Debemos hacerlo cueste lo que cueste. ¡Esquiva sus rayos! ¡Ahora, usa Sentencia!

Adam lamentó por un segundo no tener ninguna tabla especial a mano; las tablas permitían que Sentencia fuera un ataque de cualquier tipo, y hubiera sido útil contar con Sentencia de tipo fantasma, o hada, o cualquier otro elemento que tuviera ventaja sobre los tipos de Giratina. Al no tener una tabla equipada la Sentencia que usó Arceus fue de tipo normal, pero no contaban con el enorme poder que desprendía la energía dinamax: el ataque surgió de sus fauces como una ola devastadora que embistió a Giratina con todo su poder, haciéndolo gritar de forma aguda antes de desplomarse en el suelo. La gente observaba atónita y reverente como el enorme pokémon blanco de arco dorado, ante una orden del joven castaño, atacaba por segunda vez al pokémon negro, para ahora sí dejarlo fuera de combate. Adam no sabía bien qué hacer hasta que oyó la voz de Arceus en su mente.

"Es el momento. ¡Atrápalo para que su ferocidad sea contenida!"

-Muy bien... ¡Allá voy!- asintió Adam antes de tomar una ultraball vacía de su cinturón e imbuirla con la energía dinamax de su muñequera. La ultraball se volvió gigante y pesada, y él tuvo que arrojarla con ambos brazos y con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a Giratina.

La ultraball se movió una vez y todos miraron estupefactos. Se movió una segunda vez y se acercaron despacio. Se movió una tercera vez y contuvieron el aliento, y cuando finalmente se quedó quieta indicando que la captura había sido exitosa, todo el mundo estalló en vítores y gritos que resonaron sobre toda Ciudad Puntera, gritos de alegría ante la derrota del poderoso pokémon salvaje. Los amigos de Adam corrieron a abrazarlo, mientras los empleados de la Liga iban despejando la zona para proceder a arreglar los destrozos. Arceus, nuevamente de tamaño normal, desapareció entre las nubes.

-¡Espera, no te vayas...!

-Jovencito- dijo una voz potente a sus espaldas. Adam giró y vio a Lionel, el campeón de Galar, en compañía de nada menos que Chairman Rose, el presidente de la Liga.- Eso ha sido una demostración impresionante.

-¡Señor Lionel! ¡Señor presidente! Yo... solo hice lo que sentí que debía hacer...

-Y lo hiciste muy bien, de eso no cabe duda- alabó el presidente Rose.- Tuviste un gran coraje al enfrentarte solo a un pokémon dinamax salvaje. Jamás había visto algo así... tú y tu pokémon demostraron más valor que ningún otro equipo que yo haya visto.

-¡Nuestro amigo es un héroe! ¡Es un salvador!- coreaban Warlock y los demás ante las personas que aún los rodeaban y los miembros de la prensa, que horas antes cubrían los combates de la Liga. Adam se sonrojó.

-Gracias por los elogios, yo... más bien mi pokémon... él merece sus elogios.

-Te felicito de todo corazón. Tu pokémon posee una fuerza única, ¿en qué parte de Galar lo capturaste?

"Ya veo. La leyenda de Arceus no es muy conocida aquí. No lo han reconocido" pensó Adam sonriendo y contestando con el mayor aplomo posible:

-No, no es de Galar. Es un pokémon de Sinnoh, pero en realidad no es mío. Él... solo pasaba por aquí y decidió echar una pata.

Warlock, Pepper, Brian y Wensleydale sonrieron con él de forma cómplice. Entendían lo necesario de esa discreción.

-Joven Young, salvaste incontables vidas hoy al decidir enfrentarte al pokémon dinamax. Los daños han sido muchos, pero podrían haber sido peores. Me encargaré de devolver todo a la normalidad tan pronto como sea posible, y mientras tanto, me honraría que tú y tus amigos se alojen en mi hotel.

-¿En... en serio? ¿Podemos quedarnos todos?- preguntó Brian con ilusión.

-Por supuesto, joven. El nuevo héroe de Galar y sus amigos merecen todo mi agradecimiento. Pueden llamar a sus familias, descansar tranquilos, y sus pokémon recibirán cuidados especiales. Incluyendo ese que acabas de capturar.

-El pobre no tuvo la culpa de volverse agresivo- opinó Lionel, compasivo.- La energía dinamax sin depurar puede ser peligrosa y alterar la mente de los pokémon, así que estoy seguro que cuando se cure querrá pedir disculpas.

-Oye, Adam. ¿Has pensado en un nombre?- preguntó Pepper curiosa, ya camino al hotel. Adam examinó la ultraball y sonrió, esperando no lamentarlo más tarde.

-Lucifer. Se me antoja un nombre muy adecuado para el pokémon del caos y señor del Mundo Distorsión.


	27. Epílogo.

Era una tarde hermosa y soleada, perfecta para un picnic al aire libre. Adam invitó a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Warlock, que estaba en Tadfield de visita.

-Lamento no haber venido antes- dijo Warlock mientras se servía un refresco, mirando a su amigo por lo bajo.- Después de lo que pasó en Ciudad Puntera, mi padre me obligó a volver a casa sin demora. Dijo que podía ser peligroso.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo- aseguró Adam sin una pizca de rencor.- Hasta mis propios padres quisieron retirarme de la Liga después de eso, y tuve que trabajar duro para persuadirlos de dejarme continuar.

-¡Y qué bueno que los convenciste, porque si no hoy no serías el campeón pokémon!- alabó Wensleydale con unos aplausos.- Amigo, después de vencer a Giratina, era obvio que la Liga sería pan comido para ti.

-No lo creas. No tuve a Arceus de mi parte en los enfrentamientos de la Liga- bromeó, tomando un sándwich y partiéndolo en dos.- Aunque es verdad que tuve ayuda de pokémon mucho más importantes que él. Ten, Zira. Es para ti- dijo, ofreciéndole la mitad del sándwich a su compañero pokémon. Aziraphale lo tomó con ojitos brillantes y se sentó a comerlo junto a Crowley, Crepa, Neil y Draco. Adam agregó con orgullo:- Mi equipo pokémon se esforzó por mí y gracias a eso soy campeón. Y también se esforzaron los demás; los que me alentaron desde las gradas, y tuvieron fe en mi destreza como entrenador.

En el patio de los Young rondaban cantidades de pokémon que había atrapado en su viaje por Galar, además de los pokémon de sus amigos. Terry el Charizard y Misha el Delphox compartían un pastel hecho de bayas frescas; Anathema y Newton, que ahora eran inseparables, flotaban plácidamente entre los árboles; Lourdes, la pequeña Koffing hija de Polución, había subido bastante de nivel y lucía fuerte y sana, casi a punto de evolucionar. En la pequeña piscina retozaban Ligur y Raven, mientras que en el centro del patio, cual mascota gigante, dormía el mismo Giratina, ahora llamado Lucifer, el cual parecía disfrutar mucho de los cuidados de Adam.

-Lucifer no pertenece a este mundo, lo sé. También sé que un día tendré que viajar a Sinnoh y devolverlo a su hogar, pero por ahora estamos bien. Nos hemos adaptado el uno al otro.

-Pobrecito... digo, ¿no te resultará muy triste separarte de él?

-Sí, pero es algo que debe hacerse. Seguro que él también quiere reencontrarse con Arceus, no lo dice pero yo sé que sí. Al fin y al cabo, llegó a Galar siguiendo el rastro de Arceus.

-Bueno, esa podría ser tu próxima aventura- opinó Warlock.- Viajar a Sinnoh y participar de su Liga, capturar pokémon de la región... y quien sabe, ¡podrías volver a ver a Arceus!

-Oye... es muy buena idea- aprobó Adam con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa.- ¡Me gusta! El hecho que sea campeón de Galar no significa que no pueda buscar nuevos desafíos. Zira, ¿tú querrías...?

El joven entrenador se calló de repente, al mirar con atención a su pokémon: Aziraphale, a quien había tenido desde niño, jugaba con el pequeño Draco en sus brazos, mientras Crowley los observaba y siseaba contento. Neil había enrollado su largo cuerpo para servirle a Crepa de almohada, dado que la Alcremie lucía cansada y con ganas de una pequeña siesta. Todos ellos eran pokémon de diferentes razas, pero eran una familia. Con un suspiro hondo descartó lo que estaba por decir, y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-No... creo que esta aventura será la primera que emprenderé por mi cuenta. El lugar de Zira ahora está con ellos, y yo debo respetar eso.

-¿Eh? Adam, ¿estás seguro? Aziraphale ha sido tu primer pokémon, ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a separarte de él?- inquirió Pepper apenada. Su amigo asintió.

-Estoy seguro. Quiero decir, ¡no es como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más! Creo que en este momento de su vida, Zira prefiere estar con su propia familia. Sería injusto separarlos. Él y Crowley pelearon muy bien en la Liga y demostraron ser increíbles, ¿por qué no darles el premio que se merecen, y dejarlos vivir felices junto a su hija, yerno y nieto?

-Puffy, ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?- siseó Crowley a su esposo, pues había oído toda la conversación de su entrenador con sus amigos. Aziraphale, que miraba con cariño al pequeño Draco trepando a un árbol, asintió y se abrazó a su esposo con total seguridad.

-Lo estoy. Adam es el mejor entrenador que pude haber pedido, y voy a extrañarlo, pero siendo sincero, querido... te extrañaría mucho más a ti si me fuera a Sinnoh. Extrañaría a mi pequeña Crepa, a Neil, ¡y ni hablar a nuestra manzanita! Quiero estar presente cuando evolucione, quiero saber si será un Flapple o un Appletun. En definitiva, ¡quiero estar con mi familia más que nada en el mundo!

Crowley no quiso llorar pero se enroscó más fuerte, y tocó con la lengua la suave mejilla de aquel hermoso Slurpuff que era Zira. Él también extrañaría a Adam. Lo había rescatado cuando su anterior entrenador lo abandonara, y lo había tratado como a un amigo querido. Jamás lo había hecho pasar necesidades. Pero Zira tenía razón: en esos momentos, después de desafíos tan grandes y peligros tan reales, lo único que quería era reposar en ese hermoso patio al lado de la familia que el destino le había dado.


End file.
